


Лакрица и сливки

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Кайло Рен мечтает открыть вновь старую дедулину "Императорскую кондитерскую". На работу к нему устраивается Армитаж Хакс, и с его помощью дело идет быстрее и интереснее. Они вместе готовятся к открытию, знакомятся с новыми людьми и семьями друг друга, и всем очень, очень тепло и сладко





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце поднялось выше крыш совсем недавно, но уже было понятно, что день будет жарким. Быстрый душ, чистка зубов, старая удобная армейская футболка и мягкие джинсы. Бросив кровать незаправленной, Кайло споткнулся о полуразобранные коробки и наконец с грохотом сбежал по узкой лестнице, которая вела в крошечный внутренний дворик, с трех сторон огороженный чужими складами и магазинами. Там он на секунду остановился, чтобы расчесать пальцами подсыхающие волосы, и уже спокойным шагом вышел из дворика в небольшой проулок, запер кованую калитку старинным ключом и свернул на широкую, полностью залитую утренним светом улицу. Однозначно, жить над собственным местом работы — весьма неплохо. И быть там самым главным — отлично. Но рано вставать все равно приходится.  
  
Старые металлические жалюзи с мучительно долгим лязгом в конце концов открылись (С добрым утром, Портленд!), деревянная дверь скрипнула, и стекла в ней зазвенели.  
Сегодня был первый день, когда Кайло открыл старую дедушкину кондитерскую как полноправный и единоличный владелец. Наследство выглядело так себе. Большие окна помутнели, и надпись «Императорская кондитерская», пересекавшая их, облупилась и выцвела. Широкий подоконник-стол выщербился по краям и залоснился, а некогда изящные стулья и столики давно потеряли свою привлекательность.  
Пару месяцев назад, когда Кайло пришел из армии, на семейном совете было окончательно решено, что он берет на себя старую кондитерскую, и он начал потихоньку разбирать барахло. Начал с квартирки, где требовался ремонт, а потом взялся за кухню. Она была довольно большой и неплохо оборудованной, хотя многое тут устарело. Кайло отдавал себе отчет в том, что сразу поднять заведение на прежний уровень не получится, поэтому для начала расчистил угол, где было все необходимое, чтобы приготовить знаменитый дедушкин фруктовый рулет.  
  
Дело в том, что еще в начале недели, когда он носил коробки, к нему подошли несколько пожилых леди, знакомых со времен детства, и расспросили о жизни, планах и всем на свете. Среди прочего старушки с восхищением вспоминали фруктовый рулет, который мистер Энакин всегда готовил к выходным, и многие, возвращавшиеся с Субботнего рынка, покупали его к ленчу. Кайло быстро сообразил, что это будет хорошим стартом, и пригласил леди по старой традиции заглянуть за рулетом в субботу утром, благо бумажку с рецептом он нашел еще давно.  
Именно поэтому сегодня он встал на рассвете и принялся за готовку.  
  
Во времена своего расцвета «Императорская кондитерская» была очень популярным местом. Дедушка Энакин твердой рукой держал в подчинении штат помощников, которые слаженно работали на кухне, а сам хозяин стоял за прилавком, благодушный, в белом фартуке и колпаке, и предлагал посетителям изысканные пирожные, пироги, конфеты и напитки. Кайло помнил, как по вечерам приходили старые товарищи дедушки по Вьетнаму — выпить рюмочку и вспомнить былое. Весь район обожал кондитерскую. Взрослые — за изысканные десерты и романтичную атмосферу, дети — за то, что на праздники мистер Энакин всегда раздавал им сладости.  
  
Вся семья Скайуокеров традиционно имела отношение к кулинарии — со времен пекарни прабабушки Шми. Дети Энакина, близнецы Люк и Лея (мама Кайло), не захотели торчать на одном месте и во времена бурной юности сочетали веселье на музыкальных фестивалях с работой в фургоне, торгующем едой. Позже это переросло в солидную кейтеринговую службу, которая сейчас имела несколько подразделений, около сотни постоянных работников и огромное количество временных наемных.  
  
Сам Кайло со старших классов и еще два года после школы работал там, сделав головокружительную карьеру от курьера и грузчика до официанта и поваренка, пока наконец не поступил в кулинарную академию. Поступил бы и раньше, если бы не потратил так много времени на «помощь семье», как выражалась мама, хотя правильнее было бы называть это битвой за собственное будущее.  
  
В принципе, Кайло привлекала кулинария вообще, но больше всего нравилось кондитерское дело. Ему хотелось перенять опыт дедушки, вместе с ним готовить, стоять за прилавком и унаследовать его бизнес. Мама и дядя Люк были против. Сами получившие довольно несистематическое образование, наработавшие опыт и имя методом проб и ошибок, они метались по разным курсам, хватались за обучающую литературу и видеоуроки и очень хотели наконец-то заиметь в семье человека, окончившего полный профильный курс. Они требовали, чтобы он изучал маркетинг и экономику, учился в бизнес-школе и, разумеется, знал технологии приготовления самых разных блюд и умел их продавать. Сначала он и слышать не хотел о таком напряге, потом решил, что закончит хорошие кондитерские курсы.  
Мать это совершенно не устраивало, и эти споры с переменным успехом длились целых два года.  
  
Несмотря на то, что их большая семья со стороны казалась очень дружной и милой, поскандалить в ней любили. Ветеран войны Энакин старался не перечить своей громкой и упрямой дочери, зато всегда попрекал сына за то, что тот не стал развивать собственное дело. Также они частенько спорили с Ханом Соло, мужем Леи, который хоть сам и яичницы приготовить не мог, но зато вполне благополучно справлялся с логистикой и всеми транспортными вопросами семейной компании. Единственного внука Энакин очень любил и баловал, но от обсуждения его обучения всегда увиливал.  
В конце концов Кайло сдался, они вместе с матерью выбрали подходящие курсы в академии, и он худо-бедно закончил обучение. На выпускном сильно напился с парнями, наплакался им о своей никчемной загубленной жизни и вдруг понял, что, возможно, его судьба совсем не связана с готовкой, и, толком не протрезвев, следующим же утром записался добровольцем в армию.  
  
Семья опешила.  
  
Во время подготовки в корпусе морских пехотинцев Кайло с удовольствием видел, как из крупного, подбитого жирком мальчишки, выросшего на хорошей кухне и сладостях, он становится здоровым мускулистым парнем. Но вот когда их отправили в места военных действий, стало понятно, что армия — точно не его судьба. К счастью, контракт был коротким, и он вернулся в Портленд, пусть и не увенчанным славой, но хотя бы живым и здоровым.  
  
Дед Энакин умер, пока Кайло был еще в колледже, и с тех пор кондитерская окончательно загнулась. Работники постепенно разошлись, Люк и Лея ненавидели кондитерскую с детства, когда им приходилось после школы помогать лепить пирожки, и заниматься ею было совершенно некому. Стиль и оформление времен прошлого века могли бы показаться очаровательным ретро, но — увы! — были абсолютно явным нелепым старьем. Когда-то интерьером занималась бабушка Падме, прекрасная жена Энакина, о которой все остальные знали только по его рассказам — бедняжка не пережила тяжелые роды близнецов. Она тосковала по родному городку где-то во Франции, который покинула ради работы общественным адвокатом в Америке, но от первоначальной атмосферы изысканного парижского кафе после многих ремонтов и изменений осталось совсем немного. Вернувшись из армии, Кайло нашел в себе силы стукнуть кулаком по столу и заявить, что собирается открыть «Императорскую кондитерскую» заново.  
  
Противни с рулетом отправились в духовку. Это было первое блюдо, которое Кайло приготовил не для себя со времен возвращения из армии, и это был важный шаг. Он еще раз перечитал рецепт (вроде все в порядке) и начал убирать со стола. Стекло входной двери звякнуло, и Кайло поспешил посмотреть, кого принесло в такую рань.  
— Привет, сынок! — пожал ему руку Хан Соло. — Как устраиваешься?  
— Нормально.  
— Давай разгружать?  
  
Мать, хоть и ворчала из-за всего происходящего, сына все же поддержала. Она пообещала прислать «всякие излишки, которые скопились на складе», но, как подозревал Кайло, многое она купила специально для него. Например, начатый мешок муки стоял на двух целых, а несколько небольших ящиков с фруктами, похоже, отец купил только что.  
Как раз когда они разгрузили кузов фургончика и разместили продукты в кладовой, таймер зазвенел, Кайло достал противни из духовки, отрезал по куску рулета себе и отцу, и они уселись на тонконогие стулья в зале.  
  
— Попробуешь первым, что у меня вышло. Дедов рецепт.  
— Я помню его рулет… — отец отломил вилкой несколько кусков, чтобы остыли. — Каждую субботу нам с Леей доставались самые кривые порции, и мы ели их на завтрак. — Он положил кусочек в рот и прожевал. — Ну, а что. Чувствуется старая школа.  
Кайло впился в свою порцию, несмотря на то, что она была еще горячей. На вкус это было… нормально. Тесто у Энакина было нежнейшим и тонким, пропитанным сладким фруктовым соком, а начинка — свежей и ароматной. Такого Кайло о своем рулете сказать не мог. Это было довольно вкусно, но не так потрясающе, как могло быть. Расстроенный, он отставил тарелку.  
— Эй, не переживай! Это ведь первая попытка, твой дед тоже научился не сразу.  
— Я понимаю. Но надеялся, будет лучше.  
— Передашь кусок для мамы?  
— Ни в коем случае! — взвился Кайло. — Не говори ей ничего! Она посмеется надо мной!  
— Как знаешь. Ну, мне пора. Приходи на обед. Мы скучаем.  
Проводив отца, Кайло нарезал свой первый не самый удачный опыт на пятидюймовые куски, как делал дед. А еще заготовил несколько шуток для старушек, которые непременно зайдут за обещанным и наверняка выскажут свое мнение о результатах.  
  
***  
  
В этом доме вставали рано. Брендол Хакс, маститый шеф-повар, мог позволить себе приходить в ресторан попозже, когда помощники уже подготовят кухню, продукты и прочее, необходимое для работы мастера. Но привычки, выработанные еще со времен ученичества, сидели в нем крепко, и уже в семь утра можно было обнаружить его с чашкой кофе на кухне.  
Армитаж на цыпочках спускался из своей комнаты, надеясь проскочить незамеченным. Но старика не зря даже в лицо называли «комендант Хакс» — ни одна мелочь не ускользала от его взора.  
— Сын, — спокойный оклик заставил Хакса-младшего почувствовать холодок между лопаток. — Вернись-ка и позавтракай со мной.  
Спорить было бесполезно. Он положил сумку и папку с копиями резюме на стул в прихожей и вошел в комнату.  
— Значит, ты все же решил поступать по-своему. — Отец налил в чашку кофе и пододвинул тосты. — Собираешься искать себе применение где угодно, но не там, где твои навыки были бы гарантированно оценены и полезны.  
— Да, отец. — Возобновлять вчерашнюю ссору не хотелось, они и так потратили на споры несколько недель.  
  
Брендолу представлялось, что сын после обучения пройдет стажировку в его же ресторане, где и останется продолжать семейное дело. И каково же было его удивление, когда он случайно узнал, что Армитаж готовит свои резюме для десятка разных забегаловок.  
  
— Отец, я прослужил официантом в твоем ресторане несколько лет и хотел бы посмотреть, как все устроено в других заведениях.  
— Да-да, я уже понял. Дело твое, твоя жизнь.  
— Я не говорю, что не вернусь в «Академию» никогда. Я просто хочу изучить рынок…  
— Ты волен поступать как угодно. Вот только знаешь что? Когда ты вернешься, ты будешь рассматриваться наравне со всеми остальными кандидатами и никакой протекции не получишь. И кстати, сынок: ты уже взрослый. Думаю, тебе пора подыскать себе жилье, раз уж ищешь новую работу.  
— Спасибо за завтрак, отец. Мне, пожалуй, стоит поторопиться.  
  
Сунув чашку в посудомойку, Армитаж поспешил схватить вещи и выскочить на улицу. Последнее заявление отца было похоже на удар под дых. Разумеется, он планировал съехать от родителей, как только встанет на ноги, и даже очень этого хотел. Долгая изматывающая учеба, освоение нескольких специальностей, и все на высшем уровне, с лучшими результатами, постоянная требовательность отца и вялая поддержка матери — все это, конечно, достало его. Но, сказать по правде, их семья не бедствовала, и то, что единственный сын занимает одну комнату в огромном доме, точно не стесняло родителей. Вспылив, он хотел было тотчас же вернуться и перевезти вещи к кому-нибудь из знакомых, а там будь что будет, но быстро остыл. Стоило все же начать с поиска места для стажировки.  
  
***  
  
Кондитерская работала как попало. Когда у Кайло было время, он выпекал несколько пирогов или немного печенья, переворачивал на двери табличку с «Мы скоро откроемся» на «Открыто в тестовом режиме», и люди даже заглядывали и что-то покупали. Дел было невпроворот: нужно было заканчивать оформление различных документов на квартиру и помещение, разбираться с подрядчиками и рабочими, получать кредит для старта бизнеса и решать еще миллион проблем. Кайло мечтал, как после всей этой суеты он сядет в удобное кресло, нальет бокал вина и с удовольствием переберет папки и книги с рецептами, хранящиеся в семье, и, наконец, составит меню.  
А пока дела потихоньку двигались, он старательно восстанавливал и вспоминал свои кулинарные навыки, которые несколько забылись за время службы. Он понимал, что, возможно, эта работа кондитерской в тестовом режиме — не самая гениальная идея, но она почему-то казалась правильной, ему хотелось напомнить старожилам о былой славе заведения, заинтриговать новых клиентов, и — чего уж скрывать — потихоньку он учился справляться с новой кухней.  
  
Сегодня он испробовал три разных рецепта обычного печенья с шоколадной крошкой и мимоходом, попутно разбирая старые запасы посуды, продал большую часть партии. Те печенюшки, которые сломались или помялись, он сложил в широкую миску и, накорябав на картонке «Попробуйте бесплатно!», выставил все вместе на высокой табуретке снаружи. Довольно многие, проходившие мимо, брали по кусочку.  
  
Кайло как раз по пояс залез внутрь глубокого шкафа, пытаясь вытащить застрявший ящик с чем-то неизвестным, когда дверной колокольчик звякнул. Чертыхнувшись и ударившись затылком, он вылез наружу, стер полотенцем с волос и лица пыльную паутину и поспешил в зал. Это был Родинон, его менеджер из «Сноук-Банка».  
— Мистер Соло, у меня две новости: хорошая и сложная, — начал он, когда они уселись за столик.  
— Слушаю вас.  
— Мне удалось договориться с руководством, и банк готов предложить вам ссуду на тех условиях, что мы с вами обсуждали — срок, проценты… ну, вы помните. Это хорошая новость.  
— И в чем же сложность?  
— У нас есть ряд требований… Понимаете, для подстраховки. У вас хорошая база, надежный тыл, но согласитесь, лично у вас опыта маловато. Мы верим в то, что «Императорская кондитерская» вернет себе былую славу и вы станете достойным преемником вашего деда, но…  
— Что вы хотите? — начал нервничать Кайло.  
— Вам необходимо будет представить более проработанный бизнес-план, найти поручителей, а еще — принять на работу специалиста, который будет следить за финансами вашей маленькой компании и отчитываться перед банком. Мы понимаем, что это требование довольно внезапное, и хотим предложить вам несколько кандидатур…  
— Простите, я опоздал! — в кондитерскую вошел какой-то рыжий парень и с уверенным видом пожал руку удивленному Родинону. — Армитаж Хакс, финансовый директор «Императорской кондитерской». Оставьте мне все документы с вашими требованиями, мы с коллегой изучим, проанализируем и решим, как нам следует поступить.  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Соло! Я жду вашего решения к понедельнику! Всего доброго! —Родинон отложил нужные папки и собрался уходить.  
— Возьмите печенья, — немного осипшим голосом сказал Кайло, протянув ему бумажный пакет, — и спасибо вам!  
Дверь закрылась, и Кайло повернулся к парню:  
— Ты кто, нахрен, такой?


	2. Chapter 2

Целая пачка копий резюме, аккуратно упакованных, точно выверенных и однозначно идеальных, разошлась за день. Начал Хакс с хороших ресторанов, выбрав те, которые не конкурировали с классической дорогой «Академией», а привлекали посетителей экзотической кухней, что было довольно интересно. В них его фамилию знали, и это гарантировало хотя бы то, что кандидатуру рассмотрят. Самое утомительно жаркое время дня он потратил на всякие странные модные местечки — пафосные кофейни, закусочные, специализирующиеся на малоизвестной еде, и крошечные безумно дорогие буфеты.  
Хакс, совершенно вымотанный, брел по приятной тенистой улице и пил прохладную минералку. Идея отказаться от стажировки в ресторане отца казалась теперь не такой уж блестящей. Может, стоило еще раз взвесить все «за» и «против»…  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал запах свежего печенья. Пустой желудок предательски заурчал, и ноги сами понесли Хакса на другую сторону улицы, где перед какой-то странной кафешкой было небрежно выставлено блюдо с кусками печенья для дегустации. Он быстро определил, что оно приготовлено по трем разным рецептам. Один — совершенно обычный, так пекли непритязательные домохозяйки по всему штату. Остальные два были куда интереснее: первый — с какими-то пряными нотками и довольно сладкий, второй — наоборот, с нейтральным, но очень нежным вкусом… Он пробовал кусочки то одного, то другого, запивая их водой, но разговор, который вели двое мужчин, сидевшие за столиком прямо у приоткрытой двери, оказался куда интереснее печенья.  
  
Хакс знал, что иногда действует быстрее, чем успевает обдумать поступок, но это случалось так редко, что подготавливаться к такому эпизоду он не научился. Мгновение — и вот он уже пожимает руку банковскому клерку, забирает у того бумажную папку и любезно раскланивается — сам не успев понять, что происходит. В чувство его привел окрик второго мужчины, который встал из-за стола и навис над ним, как грозовое облако:  
— Я тебя спрашиваю, чувак? Что все это значит?  
— Привет. Как я уже сказал, мое имя — Армитаж Хакс. — Пути назад не было. — И я хотел бы работать у вас.  
— Ты что, из какого-то другого банка? Мне не нужно, я с этим еле разобрался.  
— Абсолютно нет. Все произошло совершенно случайно. Давайте присядем, и я все объясню…  
Здоровяк опустился на тонконогий стул, Хакс сел напротив и рассказал о том, как весь день искал место для стажировки и внезапно совершил этот странный поступок. Пока собеседник, все еще немного хмурясь, читал его резюме, он смог внимательнее рассмотреть потенциального нанимателя.  
  
Парень был на пару лет старше него, высокий, массивный, но при этом не неуклюжий, а скорее несколько небрежно выглядящий. Отросшие темные волосы собраны в хвост на затылке, черты лица крупные, асимметричные, но странно привлекательные. Он быстро прочитал резюме, откинулся на спинку стула и, скрестив руки на груди, изучил Хакса.  
— Меня зовут Кайло Рен. Допустим, мне твой поступок понравился, — наконец заговорил он, — это спасло меня от занудных рассуждений Родинона, и нанимать их человека я не хотел — мне тут банковская крыса не нужна. Твое образование и успехи, конечно, впечатляют, да и о ресторане твоего отца я знаю. И мне кажется, что тебе завтра же перезвонят из половины мест, куда ты отнес резюме — они ведь не дураки. Так зачем тебе заниматься этой дырой?  
  
Хакс огляделся. Высокое, наполненное теплым светом помещение с большими окнами, выцветшая краска на стенах, пыль и грязь вычищены только в легко доступных местах. Через открытую дверь видна большущая запущенная кухня. И хозяин этого всего — прикольный здоровый парень, спокойный, уверенный и, кажется, вполне разумный.  
— Пожалуй, потому, что эта дыра так не похожа на ресторан, в котором мне приходилось торчать с детства, с его мрамором, фонтанами и бархатной обивкой. Я хочу построить что-нибудь классное с нуля, и я достаточно компетентен для этого. Ну и, пожалуй, немаловажно то, что ты — не тощий надменный хипстер, которому мне пришлось бы носить обезжиренный латте. Мне кажется, стоит попробовать.  
— Пожалуй. — И они пожали друг другу руки.  
— Я, кстати, учился там же. Родители засунули. Но мой бог, мне бы и в голову не пришло осваивать так много дополнительных предметов: и менеджмент, и технологии производства, и всю вот эту вот чертовщину… — Кайло ткнул в нужное место в резюме. — Да еще и на отлично все… Ты что, робот?  
— Нет. Но ты скоро убедишься в том, как высоко я ценю дисциплину, самоконтроль и организацию процесса.  
Кайло Рен буркнул что-то типа «Мамочка будет довольна» и потащился на кухню, откуда принес тарелку с несколькими кусками разных пирогов и стакан молока, и поставил все это перед голодным Хаксом.  
— Пойду я со шкафом покончу, а ты пока разберись, что там с документами.  
Армитаж еще раз огляделся вокруг: обшарпанные стены, старая мебель, криво нарезанные куски на старой тарелке…  
«Папочка будет в ярости», — с удовольствием пробормотал он, вгрызаясь в картофельный пирог.  
  
В течение следующих пяти дней Хакс не раз вспоминал ту характеристику, которую сам дал Кайло при знакомстве, и поражался собственной непроницательности. Спокойный? Уверенный? Разумный? О, если бы!  
  
Рен мог вспылить из-за любой ерунды: застрявшего ящика стола, кусочка яичной скорлупы, попавшего в тесто, ехидного комментария очередной пожилой леди, зашедшей узнать, как продвигается работа — всего что угодно. Однажды он неправильно прочитал рецепт и испортил тесто — и из-за этого так засадил кулаком в стену, что чуть не сломал руку.  
Иногда бывали периоды сомнений, особенно после телефонных разговоров или обедов с родными, он бродил из угла в угол, пинал ножки мебели и стоял над душой у Хакса: «Думаешь, стоит все это затевать? Ничего не получится…»  
Но хуже всего было, когда Рен творил какие-нибудь глупости, например, чуть не купил мешок почти просроченной муки у какого-то странного типа или со скуки переставил всю мебель на кухне.  
  
Хакс сам себе удивлялся: случай привел его к этому невыносимо раздражающему ребенку в теле взрослого человека, в эту запущенную во всех смыслах кондитерскую, и он не сбежал, схватившись за голову, не оставил эту странную затею, а приходил к восьми утра и пытался навести порядок. Засовывал в холодильник забытые продукты, забирал у Кайло пилу, с помощью которой тот намеревался подкорректировать шкафы, и садился за ноутбук, продолжая разбирать хитросплетения документов.  
  
Прежде всего их предприятию нужны были деньги. Из старого, кое-как написанного, заявления, блокнота с пометками и попыток объясниться с Кайло, который в это же время, например, взбивал белки для безе, Хакс составлял новый приличный бизнес-план, а также готовил пакет документов для получения ссуды. Позже он приступил к составлению детального плана работ для них самих.  
  
Обычно день начинался с того, что Кайло желал приготовить что-то, на что обязательно не хватало ингредиентов. Это его не останавливало, он быстро искал в интернете варианты замены, а в итоге делал совершенно по-своему. Хакс вынужден был следить за тем, чтобы в ход не пошли совсем уж невероятные сочетания. Затем они быстро пили кофе с результатом эксперимента. Иногда это было совершенно несъедобно, и Кайло впадал в тоску до конца дня. Иногда — получалось средне, и тогда они с Хаксом долго обсуждали, что могло бы украсить рецепт. Но чаще всего было довольно вкусно, но очень странно.  
  
После этого Хакс на несколько часов с ноутбуком и кучей бумаг садился за полюбившийся столик в зале и впивался в работу. В это время Кайло гремел мебелью и посудой в большой кухне, подготавливая ее к ремонту по тому плану, который они вместе составили. Часть старой утвари и механизмов была вполне работоспособна и требовала лишь отладки и очистки, но от остального, проржавевшего и испорченного, пришлось избавиться. Зато когда из ремонта вернутся винтажная посуда, приборы и особенно — кассовый аппарат, они наверняка сыграют на руку имиджу кондитерской.  
  
Итак, кухня готовилась к ремонту и реорганизации, это было первым в списке дел. Нередко днем к ним заглядывали посетители: старые знакомые Энакина, любопытствующие, приходили даже несколько журналистов и блогеров. Если кто-то хотел купить кусок пирога или печенье, которые в этот день приготовили «на пробу», Хакс быстро переходил за прилавок. Люди искренне интересовались, как идут дела, предвкушали открытие, рассказывали знакомым о кондитерской, что, разумеется, шло только на пользу.  
Вообще, несмотря на то, что работа напоминала скорее бесконечный вихрь хаоса, Хакс вынужден был признать, что это его только вдохновляет. И даже этот ненормальный по-своему восхищал. Небрежный и порывистый, своими огромными лапами он прекрасно справлялся с тонкой работой.  
  
Кайло совершенно явно проспал большую часть курса по технологиям пищевого производства, но экспериментировал с такой смелостью и вдохновением, что почти всегда получалось удачно. Он не боялся говорить, что ему нравится, предлагать нежизнеспособные деловые идеи и никогда не обижался на то, как Хакс по косточкам разбирал их, доказывая, что так нельзя. Еще этот здоровяк мог запросто передвинуть в одиночку заполненный шкаф или поднять тяжеленный мешок, и это зрелище впечатляло.  
  
Друзьями, пожалуй, они не стали. Хаксу вообще было сложно заводить друзей.  
Последний друг перестал с ним общаться как раз перед переходом в старшую школу. Тогда, на фоне равнодушной матери и жесткого отца, Таниссон казался ему чудесным человеком, и он понял, что, кажется, влюбляется в лучшего друга. Слишком поглощенный этими переживаниями, Хакс не заметил, что их отношения становятся странноватыми, и сообразил только тогда, когда Таниссон начал буквально избегать его. Никаких признаний и объяснений, разумеется, не было. В старшей школе Хаксу все свободное время приходилось проводить в ресторане отца, и времени и желания заводить друзей или отношения не оставалось. Сейчас, он знал, Таниссон вполне благополучен вместе со своей женой — их бывшей одноклассницей, парочкой детей и домом в пригороде.  
  
Тем более до странности комфортно было работать с Реном. Однажды, лежа в постели, прокручивая и анализируя день, Хакс понял, что если бы остался работать в «Академии», то очень скоро стал бы копией отца — безжалостным, требовательным, судорожно пытающимся достичь вершин мастерства, на которых его ждало бы совершенно определенное и однозначное будущее. Примерно это же ожидало бы его в любом ресторане или другом заведении.  
  
В «Императорской кондитерской» было то, чего он на самом деле хотел: перспективы, цель, вдохновляющий пример успеха, вызов, трудности и главное — возможность применить все свои таланты. И там был Рен, совершенно невероятный… напарник? Пожалуй что так. Нет, наверное, в первую очередь, он ненормальный.  
  
— Почему документы на имя Бена Соло, а представился ты Кайло Реном? — поинтересовался Хакс почти сразу, как приступил к работе.  
— А ты представь, что у тебя в классе еще три человека, которых тоже зовут Бен. О, и их зовут не просто Бен, они Бенедикт, Бенджамин и даже Бренда, хорошие, длинные имена. А вот ты — просто Бен. Как щеночек. Я долго комплексовал, а потом придумал имя Кайло — такого ни у кого не было. И был Кайло Соло — тоже, конечно, так себе.  
— И откуда же взялся Рен?  
— С армейских времен. Кстати, представь, у нас в отряде тоже было два Бена. Наверное, популярное было имя? Так вот, мы с несколькими парнями как-то отличились в одном деле… Ну как сказать, отличились… Типа спасли кое-кого.  
— Ничего себе!  
— Все звучит куда лучше, чем было на самом деле. Перестраховались, перевезли теток с детьми в убежище, на всякий. Думали, нас отругают за лишнюю суету, а потом рядом с тем местом упала парочка снарядов. Так мы и оказались типа спасителями.  
— Звучит так, будто ты стесняешься. Вы и правда спасли их!  
— Ну да. Я тогда больше нервничал, что доверился в этом деле интуиции — сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, настоял на том, что гражданских нужно увозить, а потом переживал, что меня сочтут мнительным паникером. Так что в геройство не особо верю. Повезло.  
— Так, а что с Реном?  
— Ах да. Там, откуда мы этих теток забрали, был как раз жалкий ручей, с труднопроизносимым названием, но что-то вроде «Рен». И с тех пор нас прозвали «Рыцари Рен», типа без страха и упрека — спасли двадцать женщин. Но мне как в первый раз сказали «Кайло Рен», я сразу понял — мое.  
  
Армитаж вдоволь натерпелся со своим пафосным и сложным именем и довольно известной фамилией, но ему в голову не приходило вот так взять и изменить их. То, что Кайло сам спокойно сделал это, казалось немного безумным.  
Каждый день Хакс возвращался домой вымотанным, с головой, забитой цифрами, с гудящими от непременного таскания барахла мышцами. Сил рассказывать семье о своей работе и тем более готовить переезд из родительского дома уже не оставалось.


	3. Chapter 3

Просыпаться рано утром теперь стало неожиданно прикольно. Кайло с удовольствием вскакивал по первому звонку будильника, не затягивал с утренними процедурами и бодро спускался к дверям кондитерской — почти всегда к тому времени, когда Хакс появлялся из-за угла. Нелегко было себе признаться в том, что почему-то именно этот малознакомый парень так быстро сделал все, чтобы большая, но достаточно абстрактная мечта оказалась близкой реальностью. Теплые чувства к Хаксу испытывать было сложно, тот был настоящей занозой: критиковал, делал замечания, все знал лучше всех и был до неприличия трудолюбив. Кайло иногда чувствовал себя разболтанным винтиком в отлаженном механизме напарника, но главное — этот механизм работал.

Новый бизнес-план был шикарным, документы банк принял без вопросов, а хаотичная подготовка к ремонту в конце концов начала приносить зримые плоды. Со времен открытия кондитерской в ней, похоже, ничего не менялось и не выбрасывалось, и Кайло чувствовал себя чуть ли не предателем, вырывая вросшие ящики и передвигая мебель. Но как только эти мысли начинали беспокоить его, он на секунду останавливался и прислушивался: стук клавиш и шелест бумаги, доносящиеся из зала, почему-то успокаивали и вселяли уверенность. Кажется, все действительно шло правильно.

Наконец настал тот день, когда кухня была разобрана, хлам выброшен, и бригада ремонтников в белых комбинезонах начала работу с утра пораньше.

Готовить было невозможно, и Кайло принес кофе для себя и Хакса из дома, решив побездельничать полдня, а потом, может быть, заняться делами наверху. Видит небо, он заслужил ленивый день после того, как перетаскал тонну барахла.

Развалившись на стуле, Кайло наблюдал, как Хакс распечатывает и сортирует письма, в последнее время конвертов появлялось все больше.  
— Жалко, сегодня без выпечки.  
— Угу… — Пачка рекламных предложений отправилась в мусор.  
— Попозже схожу за сэндвичами или типа того.  
— Ага…  
— Ты какие вообще предпочитаешь сам делать?  
— Да-да… что?  
— Эй, да выпей сначала кофе. Сам варил, наверху у меня кофеварки нет.

Хакс с подозрением заглянул в свою кружку, принюхался, но все же сделал большой глоток.

— Сахару не пожалел… Так о чем ты спрашивал?  
— Сэндвичи, говорю. У всех есть фирменные рецепты. У тебя какой? Я вот думаю, стоит их потом тоже продавать?  
— Я не… У меня нет рецепта.  
— Как так? Просто кидаешь на хлеб что попало? Не верю, что у вас нет пары-тройки семейных рецептов с вычурными соусами и дичью.  
— Так получилось. Если тебе нужно что-то такое, можешь обратиться к моему отцу.  
— Подожди-ка. Ты ни разу не захотел сам хоть что-то испечь, это ладно. Но я точно знаю, что любому из нашего сообщества только дай волю, он закидает тебя своими рецептами, советами и идеями. Это как-то нетипично. Есть какая-то проблема?  
— Понимаешь, Кайло… я не умею готовить.  
— Чего-о-о?! — Рен так громко удивился, что на кухне на секунду перестали работать. — Ты ж отличник! Всю жизнь в лучшем ресторане! Что ты вообще несешь?

Хакс со вздохом откинулся в кресле и потер переносицу:

— Конечно отличник. И большую часть меню «Академии» могу сделать по памяти. Но это немного не то. Я знаю все о технологиях приготовления, наизусть помню пропорции рецептов классических блюд, и к моим работам было не подкопаться. Но у меня нет того самого чутья, которое делает повара шефом, особенным. Я не умею выходить за рамки. Сам не знаю, почему так. Может, это чувство отбил отец, когда учил меня вымерять ингредиенты, чтобы я готовил соусы, не отличимые от его собственных. Может, я просто таким родился. Умею делать как нужно и идеально точно, но не по-своему.  
— Совсем не можешь? А если приготовишь суп как положено, а потом только добавишь еще специй?  
— Скорее всего, добавлю ничтожно мало, и на вкусе это не отразится. Ну или очень много, и сразу всю кастрюлю — в помойку. Но вообще, это если смогу — добавить. Меня строго вышколили, знаешь ли. Думаю, даже рука не поднимется.  
— Наверное, я со своими экспериментами кажусь тебе настоящим маньяком?  
— Ничуть нет. У тебя есть талант и чутье — видимо, это у вас семейное. Такие вещи я уважаю. Тебе не хватает базы — а у меня она как раз есть. Поэтому, наверное, мне и интересно работать с тобой. Я будто приобщаюсь к творчеству. — Хакс грустно улыбнулся. Кайло захотелось обнять этого странного человека.  
— Круто если так, чувак. Ценю твои советы. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты таки сожжешь свой первый экспериментальный пирог.  
— Возможно. А пока… Ты говорил о продаже сэндвичей. Так вот, их покупают чаще всего для перекуса на работе. Если со временем нас начнут посещать люди, работающие в офисе, имеет смысл добавить сэндвичи или что-то вроде этого в ассортимент. Если у нас будет толковый бариста, как я и раньше говорил, это добавит нам клиентов… — Хакс проговаривал эту идею, одновременно делая в блокноте заметки на будущее.

Хотя квартиру Кайло разбирал от случая к случаю и времени на нее часто не хватало, она уже не выглядела так, будто он пришел ночевать к дедуле. Личное барахло Энакина переехало в коробках на родительский чердак, а электрик и сантехник поправили и заменили все, что было необходимо. Небольшую спальню Кайло переделал сам: закрасил светлой краской обои в цветочек, сменил продавленный матрас на вполне удобной и еще крепкой кровати, распихал свои вещи во встроенный шкаф, а из двух тумбочек и широкой доски получился довольно сносный столик для ноутбука.

Из кухонного уголка, так же как и из помещения внизу, выгреблось неимоверное количество старой посуды, большая часть которой отправилась на свалку. На старый широкий диван, отделяющий кухню от небольшой гостиной, Кайло набросил новый плед, сменил потертый пестрый коврик на однотонный и снял с полок и стен бесчисленные рамки с фотографиями, вырезками из газет и грамотами. Получилось довольно уютно.

Вторая спальня еще при Энакине была чем-то вроде кабинета, и с ней пришлось возиться дольше всего: огромное окно засидели насекомые, а стопки книг и журналов, собранных Кайло со всего дома, стояли вдоль стен. Поскольку работы внизу для него пока не было, наконец, пришло время смонтировать пару давно купленных икеевских стеллажей для всего этого добра.

Около пяти вечера Кайло спустился обратно в кондитерскую, чтобы вместе с Армитажем проверить качество работы ремонтной бригады.

— Дом действительно отлично построен, стены ровные и крепкие, — рассказывал Финн, главный рабочий, — как я и говорил, капитальный ремонт вам не нужен. Мы подготовили стены и потолок к покраске, быстро все сделаем и перейдем в торговый зал.

Хакс кивал и делал отметки в своем неизменном блокноте.

— На днях приедет художник, мы утвердим окончательный план работ, и он даст вам необходимые инструкции. — Кайло немного с подозрением относился к дизайнерскому бюро, которое активно советовала ему мать, но Хакс внезапно поддержал эту идею. «Черный лидер» довольно давно работал с Люком и Леей, а это гарантировало хороший результат.

Рабочие закончили уборку и разошлись, и пока Кайло запирал кондитерскую, Хакс оглянулся — глаза его странно блестели.

— Эй, Рен! Все наконец началось!

***  
Из-за ремонта ставший уже привычным распорядок дня был нарушен. Кайло по утрам отсыпался, чаще навещал родных и разбирал рецепты. Хакс работал из дома, ездил в банк, консультировался с разными специалистами. В кондитерской оба встречались ближе к вечеру — понаблюдать за ходом работ и обсудить текущие дела.

Пачка эскизов, присланных дизайнером, уже который день была причиной их споров. Хакс хотел лаконичности и минимализма — без вычурности, без лишних элементов. В принципе, Кайло был согласен с ним, нарочито уютный интерьер ему не нравился, но и совсем отказываться от несколько помпезного бывшего оформления не хотелось — все же дань памяти.

В очередной раз разложив на прилавке наброски, они пытались достичь хоть какого-то согласия. Их отвлек громкий звук, с которым около дверей остановился большой, черный и блестящий мотоцикл. С него слез мужчина и, небрежно оставив шлем на ручке руля, направился прямо к ним.  
Когда он вошел, на секунду замерло все: Кайло и Хакс, отпихивающие руки друг друга от эскизов, Финн, задержавшийся, чтобы заклеить края стекол перед покраской, и даже вездесущая строительная пыль, танцевавшая в свете закатного солнца. Незнакомец был из тех людей, что способны перетянуть все внимание на себя и пользуются этим. Казалось, он на своем мотоцикле только что съехал со страниц хорошего глянцевого журнала.

Сняв очки-авиаторы, он засунул их в карман кожаной куртки и, наконец, нарушил тишину:

— Мистер Соло? Мистер Хакс? Я — По Дэмерон, дизайнер.

Хакс и Кайло в унисон шумно вздохнули.

По оказался настоящим профи. Он быстро отделил те варианты, которые совсем не нравились заказчикам, потом расспросил, какие детали устраивают обоих, мимоходом привлек к обсуждению и все еще пребывающего в обалдении Финна, как начальника ремонтной бригады. Вместе они обошли все помещения, обсудили необходимые работы и в конце концов вернулись к самому животрепещущему вопросу — оформлению зала кондитерской.

— Я позволю себе подвести итог, господа. Мы приведем в порядок этот паркет и сделаем его темным.

Хакс и Кайло закивали.

— Потолок и верхнюю часть стен — светлыми. А сами стены — хорошего серого цвета, кроме вот этой, на которую большую часть дня падает свет из окна. Она будет, — он оглянулся на стоящих за прилавком Хакса и Рена, — пастельно-оранжевой. Это отлично подойдет для вас… вашей кондитерской. Поверьте мне. Через пару дней я пришлю вам эскизы, а еще варианты мебели, светильников и остального.

Кажется, посоветуй этот потрясающий человек им стены в цветочек и потолок в полоску, они бы согласились на все. А еще с удовольствием отказались бы от идеи кондитерской ради клуба, в котором мог бы петь своим бархатным голосом Дэмерон… Кайло следил за каждым движением художника горящими глазами, Хакс расплывался от удовольствия, слушая все его рекомендации, а бедняга Финн так очаровался, что казалось, вокруг его головы, как в мультфильме, скоро начнут летать сердечки.

После долгих обсуждений уверенность Дэмерона наконец-то преодолела все разногласия. Обсудив еще кое-какие мелочи, По распрощался, но в дверях обернулся.

— Мне было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Финн! — улыбнулся он, надевая очки.  
— Мне тоже!  
— Ты закончил работу? Могу подбросить.

Финн не задумываясь отложил бумажный скотч и пошел вслед за По.

— Однако… — пробормотал Хакс.  
— Парня можно понять. Этот Дэмерон просто фантастика.  
— Еще бы, крышу может снести.

Внезапно до обоих дошло, что обсуждаемая тема довольно щекотлива. Они переглянулись: у Хакса запылали уши, у Рена — скулы.

— Кхм… Так вот, не зря мы пригласили проверенного человека. Он справился с задачей в два счета, — подвел итог Хакс.  
— И подтвердил, что мои идеи были более подходящими.  
— Что? Да он все по-моему сказал!  
— Ты что-то путаешь: вспомни, я предлагал оставить старый паркет…  
— Я удивлен, что ты хоть что-то запомнил, ты ведь весь вечер пялился на его обтягивающие джинсы!  
— Запомнил, и еще как. Зато ты мигом забыл о своих возражениях, когда он под руку повел тебя вокруг кухни!  
— Значит… горячие латинские парни на мотоциклах — твой тип? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хакс.  
— Вовсе нет! — взвился Кайло и покосился на собеседника. — Как раз наоборот. Но ты и сам признал, что там было на что посмотреть.  
— Так и быть, признаю. Не думал даже, что мне понравится…

Вдвоем они быстро собрали разбросанные бумаги, закрыли кондитерскую и неловко распрощались.

Глядя в спину спешащему на автобус Хаксу, Кайло почувствовал, что его голова проясняется, освобождаясь от одурманивающего обаяния По. И что ему совсем не нравятся такие выпендрежники. Вот даже Хакс в сравнении с ним куда симпатичнее и интереснее. Пытаясь не дать этой мысли захватить свое внимание, Кайло до глубокой ночи играл в видеоигры.


	4. Chapter 4

«… или находится вне зоны действия…», — механический голос раз за разом отвечал Хаксу вместо Рена. Хотелось швырнуть телефон в стену. Чертов соня наверняка забыл зарядить мобильник и теперь прохлаждался, в то время как Хаксу нужна была его помощь!

День не задался с утра. Хакс плохо спал, с трудом проснулся, и первое электронное письмо, которое ожидало его, было из банка, который требовал предоставить рекомендации от поручителей. С этим были проблемы. Кайло пообещал, что попросит родных подготовить несколько писем. Кажется, они даже это сделали, но принести их Хаксу тот так и не удосужился. И понятно, в самый неподходящий момент — ни документов, ни ответа от Кайло.

Во время торопливых утренних сборов все валилось из рук, нужные вещи то терялись, то находились. Он досушивал волосы, укладывая их в привычную аккуратную прическу, когда в его комнату постучался отец.

Такое случалось не часто.

— Сын, помнишь наш недавний разговор по поводу твоего будущего? — спросил он, останавливаясь в дверях. С тех пор как Хаксу-младшему исполнилось пятнадцать, Хакс-старший порога не переступал — да и поднимался к комнате считанные разы.  
— Конечно помню.  
— Прошло несколько недель с того дня. Ты выбрал для себя работу в какой-то недостроенной забегаловке, и я полагаю, это дело обеспечит тебе самостоятельную жизнь.  
— Отец, я тысячу раз рассказывал вам с мамой о том, что мы откроем хорошее заведение с историей и своим кругом клиентов. За эти несколько недель я разобрался в финансовом обеспечении бизнеса больше, чем…  
— Охотно верю, — оборвал его Брендол. — Но как я и говорил, раз ты выбрал самостоятельное плавание, тебе не к лицу сидеть на родительской шее. Надеюсь, тебе уже есть куда переезжать.

Он с четкостью военного развернулся и зашагал вниз по лестнице. Армитаж со стоном сполз по стене на пол и запустил руки в только что уложенную прическу.

Разумеется, квартиру он не нашел. Иногда вспоминал об этом, когда видел рубрику «Недвижимость» в газете, взгляд его цеплял интересные объявления, но толком к этому вопросу он так и не обращался. Какой крупный промах. Он-то чувствовал себя гением, все так хорошо получалось — с кондитерской, банком, подготовкой открытия, с Кайло, в конце концов… А про то, что его вот-вот вышвырнут из родного дома, совсем забыл.

Дав себе еще минуту на расстройство, Хакс наконец встал и начал решать проблемы последовательно. Сначала выставил за дверь свою обычную ежедневную сумку и папку с документами — чтобы больше не терялись. Еще раз попытался дозвониться до Кайло — безрезультатно. И наконец распахнул дверцы шкафов. Брать все вещи смысла не было — ведь с родителями он не ссорился и они наверняка не будут против, если он заберет часть одежды позже. На аккуратно застеленную кровать легла стопка рубашек и три пары штанов. Неначатая пачка носков, белье и, на всякий случай, старая теплая толстовка. Сбор объемной косметички занял куда больше времени — мало ли что дальше будет, а выглядеть неухоженным Хакс очень не любил. Вещи заняли почти всю старую дорожную сумку. Сверху он втиснул большую стопку бумаг от нотариуса и банка, несколько блокнотов с ценными записями и под конец с трудом закрыл молнию. Сумка для ноутбука, недочитанная книга и пара мелочей… Хакс сам удивился, как мало вещей сейчас было ему необходимо. Барахло, которое неминуемо скапливалось за годы жизни в одной и той же комнате, почти не вызывало эмоционального отклика. Пусть тут и остается.

Итак, нагруженный тремя сумками и папкой, Хакс покинул дом. Стоя на автобусной остановке, он размышлял, что делать дальше. Хорошо бы Кайло прямо сейчас перезвонил и привез письма. Но, разумеется, надеяться на это не приходилось. Можно было отправиться в кондитерскую и стучать этому придурку в дверь, пока не проснется — но беда в том, что придурок мог быть и не дома, а у родителей, например… Хакс решил, что дело прежде всего, и поспешил в банк — до обеда можно было застать их менеджера Родинона, самого нормального и понимающего работника «Сноук-Банка». Конечно, хорошо было бы бросить вещи в надежном месте и заниматься делами налегке, но такого места не было. Расположившись на заднем сиденье автобуса, он попытался погуглить нормальный риелторский сайт, но Интернет еле тянул.

В банке жизнь била ключом. Хаксу пришлось потаскаться по кабинетам вместе с Родиноном и всем своим грузом. Критическая ситуация делала свое дело: красноречие и убедительность Хакса были на высоте, он выбил пару дней отсрочки, разъяснил несколько вопросов, до которых ранее не доходили руки, подписал кучу документов и, наконец, после четырех вечера вывалился из дверей.

Накопившаяся усталость разом обрушилась на Хакса. Он добрел до маленького сквера, купил подозрительный хот-дог и газировку и упал на скамейку неподалеку от детской площадки. Пора было решать насчет квартиры. Телефонный звонок прервал его размышления.

— Хакс? Ты мне… звонил? — как-то робко поинтересовался Кайло.  
— Какого черта, Рен? Я звонил тебе с самого хренова утра и весь хренов день! Где рекомендательные письма от твоей семьи? Какого ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки? Мне, по-твоему, приятно подлизываться в банке из-за того, что ты не можешь выполнить простейшее поручение?  
— Да пошел ты, Хакс! — с пол-оборота завелся Кайло. — Я не виноват, что дурацкий телефон сел за полдня, хотя я его совсем недавно заряжал. И, между прочим, я весь день батрачил на родительской кухне, помогая отцу освобождать подвал — все ради того, чтобы мать наконец-то отдала мне твои чертовы рекомендательные письма. Ты, конечно, такой важный, забыл, как я говорил, что их легко не добудешь!  
— Да, у меня голова забита важными вещами, а от тебя требуется не так много. В частности — держать телефон включенным. Ты можешь хотя бы с этим справиться?  
— Иди к черту, Хакс! Мне предстоит ужин с семьей — и перед тем, как мать и дядя сожрут мой мозг, я не хочу, чтобы это делал ты. — Кайло отключился.

Взбешенный Хакс медленно остывал. Самое неприятное было в том, что он вспомнил, как Кайло действительно рассказал ему о договоре с матерью — письма за помощь. Но это никак не исключало, что подразумевалась возможность до него дозвониться. Правда, в подвале телефон не ловит…

Выбросив из головы все это, Хакс опять задумался о месте жительства. В такой ситуации любой человек наверняка попросился бы на пару ночей к приятелям. Вот только друзей у него не было — ни со школьных лет, ни по колледжу. Когда ты изучаешь два-три курса сразу, тебе не до пива после занятий, вечеринок по выходным и долгих обедов в столовой. Дешевых грязных мотелей Хакс не выносил, а на что-то подороже не хватало денег. Выход был только один.

***  
Отец на грузовике довез Кайло почти до дома, всучил большие пакеты, собранные матерью, и похлопал по саднящим от перетаскивания тяжестей плечам.

Солнце недавно село, и в синих сумерках тусклый свет, пробивающийся из-под отклеившегося угла бумаги, закрывающей стекло, был прекрасно заметен. В кондитерской то ли кто-то был в неурочное время, то ли рабочие оставили включенной лампу.

Тихо чертыхнувшись, Кайло сгрузил звякающие пакеты на землю и начал искать ключ. Мама, как обычно, нагрузила его остатками ужина, сладостями и несколькими противнями с замороженной лазаньей — как будто он был не из их семьи и не мог сам себе приготовить еды! Но от лазаньи дяди Люка оказался бы только псих… Наконец, дверь удалось открыть.

На Кайло недовольно уставился Хакс, расположившийся полулежа на импровизированной кровати из четырех составленных стульев. Ноги его прикрывала толстовка, опирался он на набитую сумку, а в руках держал книгу.

Ни слова не говоря, они почти полминуты бросали друг на друга злобные взгляды. Первым не выдержал Кайло:

— Да какого черта! Пойдем уже наверх!  
— Угу, — выдавил Хакс, быстро собирая те немногие вещи, что успел достать. Потом он погасил свет и вышел на улицу. Рен запер дверь и повел его наверх, по узкой лесенке.

Осматриваться и разговаривать было лень, оба устали за день. Кайло кинул на диван в гостиной пару старых, но приятно пахнущих чистотой и порошком пледов и подушку, и сам, не утруждаясь душем, завалился на кровать. После сегодняшней ссоры говорить было немного неудобно, но Хакс слышал, что Кайло еще не уснул.

— Отец меня все же выгнал, из-за ресторана…  
— Это жестоко.  
— Зато знаешь, откуда у нас будет еще одно рекомендательное письмо? От шефа «Академии».  
— Чего?  
— Проходя мимо отцовского кабинета, прихватил пару именных бланков.

Сдавленное хихиканье из спальни переросло в хохот. Смеялись оба.

— Диван в твоем распоряжении. Столько, сколько нужно. Не стесняйся располагаться в доме.  
— Спасибо.

Они еще немного помолчали и наконец уснули.

***  
Спал Хакс довольно крепко и проснулся только от шипения вылитого на сковородку омлета. Кофе, кажется, тоже был готов. В очередной раз он незаметно залюбовался тем, как ловко и грациозно Кайло обходится с посудой и продуктами: расставляет тарелки на подносе, переворачивает омлет, наливает кофе в зажатые в одной руке чашки. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Рен повернулся, и Хакс торопливо отвел глаза, поспешив надеть снятую на ночь вчерашнюю рубашку.

— Доброе утро.  
— Нормально спал? — кивнув, спросил Кайло. — Скоро будет завтрак. Родители мне столько еды завернули с собой, что питаться мы будем в ближайшее время весьма плотно.  
— Отлично. Могу я оставить в ванной кое-что из своей косметики?  
— Разумеется, располагайся, как тебе удобно. У меня мало вещей, так что твои точно не помешают.

Прихватив косметичку, Армитаж отправился в небольшую старомодную ванную. Комната была квадратной, с шахматным черно-белым полом, светлыми стенами и даже с небольшим окном. Не слишком длинная, но глубокая ванна за занавеской, унитаз и прямоугольная раковина с зеркалом и полками над нею — ничего лишнего. Было приятно отметить, что краны и душ недавно заменили на новые, а комнату регулярно и тщательно убирали. От одиноко живущего парня можно было ожидать и бардака: сырых полотенец на полу, мыльных разводов на керамике и рулона туалетной бумаги поверх крышки унитаза. Впрочем, вся квартира, как он успел заметить, была вполне аккуратной и содержалась в чистоте, но без фанатизма.

Личных вещей и правда было очень мало. На бортике ванной сиротливо стояло средство два-в-одном — гель для душа и шампунь, в уголочке на полке — крем для бритья, лосьон и дезодорант. Все было из одной линейки неплохого, но малоизвестного бренда. Хакс понюхал и узнал запах — ненавязчивый и приятный.

Когда он распаковал свои запасы, места едва хватило. Пара любимых гелей для душа, шампуни, бальзамы, средства для укладки — волосы Хакса нуждались в особом уходе, после которого приходилось тщательно смирять их непослушность. Средства для его бледной капризной кожи, дезодорант, все для бритья… Последней он поставил в стакан зубную щетку, и она, проехав по бортику, остановилась прямо рядом со щеткой Кайло. От этого простого события возникло какое-то особенно волнительное чувство.

Завтрак стоял на подносах на журнальном столике, а Кайло, развалившийся в своем углу дивана, был погружен в просмотр телевизора.

Памятуя о не всегда удачных экспериментах с едой, Хакс попробовал маленький кусочек омлета. Это было потрясающе — наверное, отработанный рецепт. Рен жевал и смотрел кулинарную передачу.

— Ищешь вдохновения? — рискнул начать разговор Хакс.  
— Такие шоу — на девяносто процентов шелуха, но иногда шеф делится какой-нибудь хитростью или идеей, которые вполне можно взять на вооружение. Например, посмотри, как он украшает этот пирог, должно получиться довольно неплохо, а делается просто. Люди любят такие штучки — до которых дома руки не доходят…

Хакс жевал, слушал и кивал. Идеи были и правда неплохие.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — спросил Рен, когда с едой было покончено.  
— Я должен правильно оформить наши письма, отвезти их в банк. Вечером нам доставят каталоги мебели, будем выбирать.  
— А когда ты разберешь остальные вещи? Ты видел вторую комнату? Там можно поработать, и если прикинуть, туда влезет и небольшая кушетка или диван — будет тебе спальня.  
— Оу… хм-м… Я планировал все же найти жилье где-нибудь неподалеку. Не могу же я теснить тебя в и так небольшой квартире. Но я очень благодарен за возможность поспать в сложное время на этом уютном диване.  
— Оставайся сколько хочешь. После армии понимаешь, как мало на самом деле тебе нужно места и вещей. И как много значит возможность поваляться в ванной.  
— Ну что ж… В таком случае, позволь, я повешу свои рубашки в твоем шкафу? Их нельзя хранить сложенными.

Одежды у Кайло было тоже немного. Вместительный встроенный шкаф наполовину пустовал: кривоватые стопки одежды, ящики с бельем и носками и несколько сиротливо висящих одежных чехлов. Хакс осторожно развесил свои рубашки и брюки и занял две полки остальными мелочами. Рен заглянул ему через плечо и поинтересовался:

— А ты принципиально не носишь футболки? Не видел тебя в них ни разу.  
— Почти что. Домашняя дисциплина — отец не терпит разболтанности, как он это называет. Последнюю майку я носил на уроках физкультуры в школе. А так всегда костюмы или униформа. Да меня бы дома не стали кормить, не переоденься я к ужину.  
— Ничего себе!

— Самое печальное в том, что я в свое время взбунтовался и таки выбил право носить классические джинсы и не белые рубашки — видишь, мои черные и серые.  
— Ладно, этот день стоит отметить, — Кайло зарылся в стопку своих футболок и достал одну, цвета хаки, с черной надписью «Армия». — Ради всего святого, носи ее хотя бы в доме, не бойся порвать, испачкать и уж тем более явиться в ней в нашу «столовую». Мне теперь при мысли о рубашках не по себе.

Хакс завороженно крутил в руках мягкую, застиранную ткань, не зная, как реагировать на такой подарок. Кайло понял, что смущает его, и поспешил выйти, но продолжил говорить из гостиной:

— Скажи, когда будешь готов окончательно оторваться от отцовского образа жизни. Устроим вечер видеоигр и будем пожирать пиццу, сидя на полу в трусах — о да, и пить дешевое пиво!

Хакс прыснул, представив, как изменился бы в лице Брендол от такого зрелища.

Несмотря на то, что образ жизни их семьи казался довольно жестким и странным, он уже давно понял, что для них это было нормально. Родители на генетическом уровне передали сыну любовь к четкому порядку, дисциплине, церемониалу и субординации. Им троим и правда было хорошо жить по заведенному распорядку дня в идеально стерильном доме, не выказывать эмоций и ставить служение делу превыше всего. Хакс не собирался отказываться от этого, но и новый образ жизни представлялся ему чрезвычайно заманчивым. Решительно кивнув самому себе, он сбросил несвежую рубашку в наполовину заполненную корзину с грязной одеждой и натянул мягкую, приятно пахнущую уже знакомым порошком футболку.

— Ты готовил — я мою посуду! — объявил он, входя в гостиную, и начал собирать тарелки на поднос.


	5. Chapter 5

С момента переезда Хакса прошла неделя. Поскольку Кайло никогда не жил с кем-то просто так — не в армии и не в колледже, — ему было интересно наблюдать за тем, какой его сосед разный: в офисе банка, в разговорах с рабочими, засыпая перед телевизором или в бесконечных спорах об интерьере кондитерской.

Это было замечательное магическое шоу, повторяющееся день за днем: растрепанный и заспанный Хакс в подаренной мятой футболке буквально выползает из-под одеяла. А уже через двадцать минут он выходит из ванной, изрядно посвежевший, хотя все еще рассеянный, но уже после первого глотка кофе, который обычно как раз готов к этому моменту, он прямо на глазах окончательно просыпается. Вторым актом было превращение тощего рыжего паренька в серьезного и представительного молодого человека, а последующие действия разыгрывались уже внизу, в течение дня.

Кульминацией ежедневного спектакля было зрелище того, как деловой Хакс словно снимает вечером форму и, свернувшись в своем углу дивана, ковыряет ужин. А потом клюет носом, обычно не досмотрев какой-нибудь старый фильм, который они выбирали в вечерней программе. Тогда Кайло выключает телек, отчего соня просыпается, уверяя, что следит за сюжетом. Но уже через минуту он блаженно вытягивает ноги вдоль дивана и засыпает, обняв подушку. Кайло гасит все лишние лампы и отправляется в свою спальню.

Вообще, соседствовать было совсем неплохо. У них всегда были темы для обсуждения, если хотелось поболтать, но каждый прекрасно понимал и чувствовал ценность молчаливого сосуществования, и это было очень комфортно. Привычек Кайло менять почти не пришлось — разве что надевать штаны, разгуливая по дому. А вот добавлять пару яиц к омлету, еще одну горсть макарон для ужина или лишнюю ложку кофе в антикварную дедушкину турку было совсем не сложно.

Таймер духовки пискнул, и Кайло вынул из нее последнюю лазанью от дяди Люка — когда Хакс попробовал ее впервые, у него было такое лицо, будто он увидел ангела. Стоит рискнуть повторить рецепт, благо пару дядиных секретов он знает, а добавить свои идеи тоже интересно.  
В кармане зажужжал мобильник, Кайло с трудом достал его руками в прихватках и для ответа провел по экрану носом.

— Скорее спускайся! — не дожидаясь приветствия, сказал Хакс и отключился.

Натянув кое-как первую попавшуюся футболку, Кайло скатился с лестницы, даже не заперев дверь.

Окна кондитерской уютно светились сквозь все еще заклеивающую стекла бумагу. Хакс стоял посреди зала, сложив руки за спиной, и оглядывался.

— Что случилось?  
— Ты только посмотри, Рен. Они закончили ремонт, сделали уборку. Все почти готово. Именно так, как мы хотели.

Кайло осмотрелся.

Квадратный зал кондитерской был одновременно и уютным, и просторным. Светлая, солнечная стена в вечернем свете казалась аппетитно-кремовой, теплой; серые стены — бархатными; с высокого потолка спускались новые светильники, лаконичные и аккуратные. Обновленная витрина без облупившихся золотых украшений и бумажных фестонов казалась более широкой и основательной. Столешницу прилавка сделали из чего-то, похожего на гранит, матово отполированный. Из этого же материала был и широкий подоконник-стол вдоль окон. От золотистой вычурной надписи «Императорская кондитерская» они отказались единодушно. Теперь название было написано аккуратным угловатым шрифтом в нижней части стекол, прямо над двумя узкими полосками, пересекающими оба окна.

Основную часть мебели и техники должны были привезти только завтра, но кондитерская уже выглядела так, как им хотелось. Кайло понял, что, кажется, до этого и не знал, какой он хочет ее видеть. В голове воспоминания о том, как тут было раньше, боролись со множеством классных интерьеров, которые он наблюдал в других кафе, придумывал сам или разглядывал на иллюстрациях к прочитанному. И вот все получилось именно так, как нужно.

— Ты будто на мостике космического корабля. — Непроглядные сумерки за окном чем-то напомнили Рену космос.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы и правда стоим на пороге большого приключения? — глаза Хакса так радостно сверкали, что Кайло совсем не удивился этой внезапной высокопарности.  
— Не думал, что ты такой авантюрист.  
— О, зато ты — точно такой. Пойдем, увидишь кухню, и тебя тоже проймет.

Обогнув прилавок и ширму, которая теперь вместо сплошной стены закрывала от посетителей кухню примерно наполовину, они включили внутреннее освещение. Люди должны видеть хотя бы часть процесса производства пищи, которую собираются покупать, и отныне будет точно не стыдно показать его. Больше никаких старых шкафов, набитых черти чем. Светлые стены, вместительные полки, широкие столы, подставки и ниши, в которых скоро установят разное оборудование… Кайло бегал туда-сюда, то восхищаясь новой мойкой, то проверяя глубину кладовки. Хакс сразу прошел в конец кухни.

— Посмотрим, как они справились с нашей командирской рубкой.

В те времена, когда Энакин обустраивал помещение, требования были совсем другие. Тогда могли себе позволить хранить продукты как попало, засорять кухню не пойми чем, работники переодевались в форму в туалете, а обедали где придется. Вся необходимая бумажная работа выполнялась наверху. Хакс, конечно, такого не допускал.

Откусив от пространства кухни довольно большой кусок, он запланировал рабочий кабинет и комнату отдыха для будущих сотрудников.

Кабинет получился, разумеется, невероятно тесным. По его собственноручно просчитанному макету, туда должен влезть длинный стол — один на двоих, стеллаж для документов и удобное кресло для возможных посетителей. Комната отдыха была раза в полтора больше, и в ней уже стояли шкафчики и небольшой обеденный стол.

Заглянувший в кабинет Кайло, кажется, вытеснил весь лишний воздух.

— Тебе стоило организовать все здесь для себя одного, взять стол побольше… — заметил он. — Я все равно планирую большую часть времени посвящать готовке.  
— Ты не прав. Ты должен знать все, что происходит с деньгами и документами, не хуже меня — в конце концов, это твое семейное дело.  
— Мне страшно неохота забивать голову цифрами, ты же видел, какой бардак с бумагами творился до твоего прихода — поверь, ты не захочешь его повторения.  
— Я сам объясню тебе, что тут и как. Ты прекрасно соображаешь и все поймешь. Не забывай, что мы партнеры и должны разделять ответственность…  
— После свадьбы я все спихну на тебя, не сомневайся, — буркнул Кайло, выходя из комнатки.  
— Что? — резко осипшим голосом спросил Хакс ему вслед, но тот уже ушел обратно в зал.  
Дождавшись, пока после этой шутки перестанут гореть щеки, Хакс последовал за ним.

Разрезав лазанью на порции, Кайло поставил около каждой тарелки по банке пива.

— Шампанское, пожалуй, купим, когда откроемся. А сегодня момент как раз для этого.

Упаковка из шести банок, купленная довольно давно, сиротливо болталась в холодильнике. Рен купил ее только для того, чтобы была на случай внезапного желания выпить пива. Сам он к алкоголю относился с большой осторожностью. От такого здоровенного парня обычно ждали, что пить он может в невообразимых количествах. К сожалению, все было наоборот. От пары порций алкоголя сознание расплывалось, он мог начать хихикать, нетвердо держался на ногах и нес всякую чушь. Легче было вообще не пить, чем потом пытаться произвести впечатление нормального человека. Пожалуй, даже пиво после долгого воздержания было рисковой затеей, но очень уж хотелось отметить этот этап подготовки к открытию.

— Ты не любишь пиво? — спросил он, когда заметил, что Хакс тоже прикладывается к банке довольно робко.  
— Мне нравится вкус. И неплохо подходит к ужину. Ну, просто… понимаешь… не хочется завтра проснуться с больной головой.  
— При всем желании напиться, у нас тут всего шесть банок. Вряд ли похмелье будет очень уж тяжелым.  
— О нет, три я точно не выпью! — Хакс казался смущенным, а потом все же решил объяснить: — Я плохо переношу алкоголь.  
— Это что же, начинаешь болтать ерунду, шататься и засыпать на ходу?  
— Типа того. Знаю, уже не маленький, мог бы привыкнуть, но что-то не получается.  
— Та же беда, — Кайло поднял ладонь, и Хакс хлопнул по ней. — Вечная проблема в пьющих компаниях. Или обгоняю на старте, или вообще не пью.  
— Значит, никакого шампанского на открытие? — улыбнулся Армитаж.  
— Ага. А еще лучше — выпьем его потом тут, дома. И будем пускать слюни хоть весь вечер.  
— Неплохая идея. А пока — за текущие успехи! — И они чокнулись банками.

Переживания, плотный ужин и пиво разом навели на обоих сон. Кое-как убрав грязную посуду в мойку, они разошлись по спальным местам и погасили свет раньше обычного.

***  
Полностью оплачивать работу над завершением интерьера кондитерской им было не по карману. Там, где помощь специалистов не являлась необходимостью, решили справиться своими силами.  
С самого утра Хакс балансировал на верхней ступеньке лестницы, вооружившись тряпками и ведром — отмывал окно.

В это время Кайло, чертыхаясь, освобождал от защитной обертки элементы мебели, которые скоро должны были стать столами и стульями.

Потом из ремонта привезли все раритетные кухонные механизмы. Хакс в какой-то момент поймал на себе восхищенно-уважительный взгляд Кайло — как раз когда они заносили огромный профессиональный миксер на монолитной платформе, сделанной, похоже, из титана. «А ты думал, я слабый, раз меньше тебя?» — ухмыльнулся про себя Хакс и с непроницаемым лицом поднял ношу еще выше, чтобы удобнее было водрузить махину на стол.

Отреставрированный кассовый аппарат с дребезжанием занял свое место на прилавке, и теперь зал еще больше напоминал мостик космического корабля — с огромными прозрачными окнами, строгими темными стенами и с этим странным «пультом управления».

Пока Рен с упоением поправлял и выравнивал старое и новое кухонное оборудование, Хакс закончил уборку в зале и устало присел на один из уже собранных стульев. Мышцы, получившие за день месячную нагрузку, начинали ныть и подрагивать. Горячий душ точно пойдет им на пользу, о да…

— Все на сегодня? — отвлек его Кайло. — Я подключил нашу старую кофеварку обратно, в комнате для персонала. Теперь не обязательно варить вручную.

Хакс взял протянутую кружку, и они с Кайло молча просидели за столом-подоконником несколько минут.

— Скоро мы купим хорошую кофемашину и найдем толкового баристу. А до этого времени я предпочел бы начинать день с твоего собственноручно сваренного кофе, если ты не против. Все-таки эта кофеварка морально устарела, ремонт доконал ее.  
— Ты прав. Мы пьем эту бурду только потому, что чертовски устали. Завтра наверняка весь день будем собирать мебель, надо выспаться.  
— Да, пора наверх…

Они повздыхали, но сил вставать, подниматься по лестнице, ужинать уже, кажется, не было.  
Из этого сонного оцепенения их вывел стук в окно снаружи. Маленькая сухая старушка в огромных очках весело помахала рукой и закричала:

— Вы уже открылись?!

Кайло отлепился от стула и впустил ее внутрь.

— Нет, мисс Каната, еще не открылись.  
— Я уже забеспокоилась, что малыш Бенни не позвал меня на торжество!  
— Ну что вы, мисс Каната.  
— Как у тебя все по-новому, вот мистер Энакин бы удивился! Все такое темное, не то что раньше!  
— Да, мисс Каната, у нас тут новый порядок, — все так же безэмоционально ответил Рен. Он знал, что со старушкой спорить не стоит. Она еще немного поохала и наконец ушла.  
— Малыш Бенни? — скептически поднял бровь Хакс, убирая со столешницы чашки из-под кофе.  
— Иди к черту. Она старше моего деда и знает меня с рождения. Уж если кто и может меня так называть, то это только она.  
— О, не лишай меня этой прекрасной возможности!  
— Я тоже могу найти для тебя глупое прозвище!  
— Попробуй, но ты не сможешь. Я безупречен.

Заканчивая мыть посуду после ужина — это уже вошло в привычку — Хакс вспомнил слова старушки.

— Слушай, Рен. Мы на финишной примой, но еще не обсуждали собственно открытие кондитерской.  
— Ты о торжестве?  
— О торжестве или о том, что мы вообще хотим сделать в этот день. Как мы его отметим?  
— Ну, если его проводить, надо звать родителей и вообще всю семью. Знаю, как это будет: мама начнет растроганно обниматься, а через минуту — критиковать цвет стен, кухню и все на свете. Дядя Люк будет ворчать, что незачем мне продолжать дело деда, что я мог бы найти своим талантам лучшее применение под его началом. Отец непременно притащит своего друга, дядю Чуи, и они обязательно выпьют где-нибудь в тихом углу. Ну и, конечно, не стоит забывать о старушках типа мисс Канаты. Они сползутся со всего района и будут трепать меня за щеки, называть малышом и угощать карамельками.  
— Ого. Ну, а если моя семья придет, отец точно испепелит меня взглядом за то, что променял высокую кухню роскошной «Академии» на крошечную кондитерскую. Потом скажет короткую, но полную едких двусмысленностей речь, и они уйдут. Хотя мама, наверное, была бы рада увидеть все это.  
— Круче всего, видимо, будет, когда семьи познакомятся.  
— Вижу два варианта: либо сцепятся друг с другом, либо вместе набросятся на нас.  
— Хреново.  
— А что если… нам просто начать работать, и все?  
— Без пафоса? Просто открыться?  
— Вроде того.  
— Отличная идея! Как ни в чем не бывало, будто мы уже год серьезно работаем. Не какие-нибудь трепетные новички.  
— Думаю, это самый лучший вариант для нас.

На следующий день, как и планировалось, все время заняла окончательная сборка и расстановка мебели во всех помещениях. Разумеется, поначалу они спорили и ругались, разбираясь в инструкции и выхватывая друг у друга инструменты, но потом работа все-таки пошла по накатанной.

Когда они уже ровняли столы и расставляли стулья, оба заметно замедлились. Ощущение того, что работа, наконец, окончена и требуется как-то торжественно отметить момент, витало в воздухе. Кайло немного боялся поднять взгляд от инструментов, которые собирал в ящик, и осмотреться по сторонам. Рядом с ним Хакс с едва заметным вздохом передвинул последние стулья к последнему столу.

Обстановку разрядил скрип тормозов за окном.

С черного мотоцикла, из-за спины Дэмерона, спрыгнул человек, оставил шлем на сиденье и поспешил вовнутрь. По, не слезая, помахал им. Вошедший оказался Финном, причем изрядно изменившимся. На его темной коже больше не было брызг краски, а в волосах — строительной пыли, этих неизменных спутников ремонтника. Зато на плечах красовалась узнаваемая кожаная куртка, в которой художник приходил к ним в прошлый раз.

— Привет! Мы привезли ваши визитки из нашей типографии!  
— Из «нашей»? — скептически спросил Хакс.  
— Ну… я теперь работаю у мистера Дэмерона. Мы нашли общий язык, он увидел весь мой потенциал.  
— Мы так и поняли, — поспешил заверить его Кайло.  
— Как вы здорово все сделали! — поспешил сменить тему Финн. — Кондитерская будет просто роскошной! Цвета, мебель… По знает свое дело.

Вслед за Финном они обернулись и, наконец, осмотрели зал. Четыре устойчивых стола из темного дерева, вдоль подоконника — ряд удобных основательных стульев. Вешалка в углу, обширный прилавок, большая витрина-холодильник. Широкие полки и удобная рабочая поверхность с ящиками — для продавца. Детали, посуда, бутылки с сиропами, салфетки — все это скоро займет свои места.

— Да, просто замечательно получилось, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Передай Дэмерону нашу благодарность.  
— Непременно! — Финн оставил пухлый пакет с визитками на столе и отправился к двери, но внезапно вспомнил: — А вы практикантов не ищете? У меня есть знакомая девчонка, которой пригодится работа.  
— Пусть зайдет через несколько дней.

Наконец, они снова остались одни. Кайло вдохнул поглубже и повернулся к Хаксу:

— Слушай. Я не знаю, что и сказать. Без тебя я, наверное, до сих пор бы разгребал шкафы. И банк никогда бы не дал денег. Как мне…  
— Спасибо, Рен. Без этой кондитерской я бы сейчас и сам черти чем занимался. Нам повезло. Лучше давай решим, что ты приготовишь завтра?

К счастью, неловкий обмен благодарностями удалось успешно завершить. Каждый понимал, как много получил от этого внезапного и удачного сотрудничества, и каждый знал, что хотел сказать другой. А раз так — зачем говорить об этом?

Обсуждая, какие пироги приготовить завтра, а что попробовать попозже, они поднялись в квартиру и поужинали. Перед сном Кайло торжественно установил будильник на непривычно раннее время — чтобы свежая выпечка была доступна покупателям с утра пораньше.


	6. Chapter 6

Закончилась первая неделя работы кондитерской, и Кайло чувствовал невероятный прилив вдохновения — ведь перед ранним подъемом в понедельник у них будет почти полдня и целая ночь на отдых. Хакс ушел чуть раньше, чтобы купить китайской еды на ужин.

Бесспорно, ощущение того, что ты работаешь над делом, о котором мечтал с детства, очень вдохновляло. Но не успели они насладиться этим чувством, как их завалило работой.

Уже к восьми утра должна была быть готова первая выпечка, а затем, поэтапно, еще несколько пунктов меню — пироги к обеду или ужину, пирожные на вечер. Кайло был приятно удивлен тем, как верно сработали прогнозы Хакса — люди действительно приходили за тем видом сладостей, что тот и предполагал. Клиентов вообще было довольно много — как оказалось, люди и правда радовались, что старая кондитерская наконец-то открылась. Разумеется, поскольку готовкой занимался практически только Кайло, выполнялась примерно треть от задуманного объема работ. Пока он крутился на кухне, Хакс стоял за прилавком. Несколько раз в день, пока что-то дозревало, настаивалось или выпекалось, Рен его подменял, и тогда Хакс в кабинете скрупулезно подсчитывал доходы и расходы, себестоимость готовой продукции и анализировал, что лучше продается. Закрывались они около восьми вечера, обессиленные, ужинали и рано ложились спать.

Когда Кайло пришел домой, Хакс как раз закончил расставлять на столе коробки из ресторана. Смотреть телевизор не было сил, и им обоим нравился легкий ненавязчивый джаз, тихо льющийся из колонок.

— В кого я превращаюсь? Я ем готовую еду, хотя способен приготовить все, что мне нравится.  
— На самом деле так бывает очень часто. Мы много работаем и можем себе позволить не напрягаться хотя бы дома.  
— Ты не заставишь меня даже сэндвич сделать.  
— Нам нужны работники, Кайло. Практиканты. Чтобы хотя бы за прилавком стояли и занимались уборкой — тогда я смогу помочь тебе на кухне и всю офисную работу сделаю вовремя.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я пущу кого-то к продуктам, ты крупно ошибаешься!  
— Знаешь, возможно, контролируй я то, как ты соблюдаешь рецепты, у нас было бы меньше сюрпризов. Как в тот раз, когда твой яблочно-персиковый пирог был скорее персиковым. Или непропеченные кексы. И я уже не говорю о твоих соленых зерновых батончиках. Ты хоть представляешь, как мне пришлось выкручиваться, объясняя людям, что это такое?  
— Эй! Было ли хоть раз так, чтобы не покупали? — возмутился Кайло и ткнул палочками в сторону собеседника. — Я знаю, как заставить людей любить то, что казалось им странным!  
— Тут ты, конечно, прав, в этом твоя сила, — отвел от своего лица палочки Хакс, — но может случиться и так, что ты ошибешься, понимаешь? В лучшем случае у нас будет немного испорченных продуктов, в худшем — кто-нибудь отравится.  
— Я не такой маньяк!  
— Вспомни, что ты хотел продолжить дело своего деда. Мы говорим людям, что используем его старые рецепты — но я почти уверен, он бы сильно удивился их вариациям. Давай начнем с хорошей проверенной основы, а потом понемногу добавим экспериментов?

Кайло вздохнул: этот вопрос они поднимали не в первый раз, и Хакс был бесспорно прав. Но разве можно удержаться от того, чтобы добавить хоть немного своих идей?

— Так и быть, — согласился он. — Завтрашнее печенье будет точно как у дедушки. И мы начнем искать помощников, чтобы, наконец, заработать в полную силу.

***  
Девчонка, казалось, была слишком молода. Хрупкая на вид, тонкая, она без страха стояла перед возвышающимися над ней Реном и Хаксом, читающими ее коротенькое резюме.

— Хмм, мисс…  
— Просто Рей, пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, Рей, — продолжил Хакс. — Финн оставил о вас хороший отзыв, и я не вижу препятствий к тому, чтобы вы начали работать как можно раньше. Ваш опыт работы в сетевых ресторанах, полагаю, позволит вам достаточно уверенно стоять за прилавком.  
— Спасибо. Но вообще-то я хотела бы поработать и на кухне. Я учусь в кулинарном колледже, и мне необходим опыт…  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — наклонился ближе к ее лицу Кайло. — Если будешь стараться, я сам начну учить тебя.  
— Мистер Рен имеет в виду, что немного позже, когда кондитерская заработает в полную силу и мы наберем больше сотрудников, у вас появится шанс заниматься тем, что вам нравится. А пока я предлагаю вам ознакомиться с новым рабочим местом.

Рей зашла за прилавок и в первую очередь ткнула пальцем в их гордость — блестящую кассу:

— Сначала расскажите, как пользоваться этим раритетом.  
— Очень просто, — Хакс показал ей на обычный дисплей, спрятанный от глаз покупателей. — Ты вносишь информацию о товарах, озвучиваешь сумму и посылаешь чек на печать, все точно так же, как и в любом заведении. Внутри этого красавчика — обычный кассовый аппарат, но покупатель получает чек из классной винтажной штуки.  
— Неплохо придумано!  
— Спасибо. Остальное, думаю, тоже не вызовет проблем. Здесь пакеты для упаковки, а вот все для заваривания чая. Немного позже мы купим хороший аппарат для варки кофе.

Хотя Рей довольно быстро влилась в работу, удачным это сотрудничество назвать было сложно. Общий язык с ней найти не удавалось: Хакс ее смущал и пугал своей требовательностью, а Рен раздражал импульсивностью и напором.

Впрочем, продавать и объяснять покупателям, чего именно ждать от вкуса того или иного произведения кулинарного искусства Кайло, мало-помалу она научилась, хотя и не так ярко и умело, как ее начальство.

Все стало сложнее спустя неделю, когда Рен скрепя сердце признал, что кое-какие этапы подготовки теста или начинок он может попробовать доверить практикантке — ведь именно для обучения она и пришла к ним.

В первый раз он позволил ей готовить глазурь для печенья.

— Ты собираешься брать эту кастрюлю? — поинтересовался Кайло. — Сколько у нас, по-твоему, печенек? Сотня?

Девушка грохнула на плиту емкость поменьше.

— Сахар? Ты же знаешь, что лучше брать сахарную пудру?  
— Сахар тоже подходит, — прорычала она.

Пока она регулировала мощность плиты, Кайло возмущенно сопел, но от замечаний сумел удержаться, впрочем, ненадолго:

— Зачем так быстро мешаешь? В пену взбить хочешь?

Взбешенная Рей отбросила ложку и повернулась:

— По-твоему, я не умею готовить глазурь? Кем ты себя, к черту, возомнил?  
— Ты все делаешь неправильно! Тебе нужен учитель, я научу тебя!  
— Только не ты! Не думал, что я могу что-то делать не хуже тебя?

Слушающий через стену эту перебранку Хакс поспешил вмешаться:

— Прекратите ругаться! Кайло, дай ей попробовать все сделать самой, отправляйся за прилавок!

Признавший его правоту Рен, побурчав, вышел из кухни, а все еще раздраженная Рей открыла коробку с пищевыми красителями.

Не успел Хакс вернуться к работе, как его снова привлек шум — на этот раз из торгового зала — довольно громкие восклицания, звуки передвигаемых тяжелых предметов и произнесенное кем-то его собственное имя.

В зале творился легкий хаос: мужчина размахивал небольшой брошюрой и что-то рассказывал, похлопывая по огромной коробке, стоящей на одном из столиков. Маленькая энергичная женщина, перегнувшись через прилавок, пыталась достать до растрепанных волос из вечно небрежного хвостика Кайло и пригладить их. Сам Кайло пытался отодвинуть ее руки и одновременно отвечал мужчине.

— Эмм… Добрый вечер? — Хакс шагнул за прилавок поближе к Рену, на случай, если нужно будет держать оборону.

Женщина оставила свои попытки и сжала его пальцы маленькими сильными руками.

— Это вы — Армитаж Хакс? Я вас таким и представляла, когда Бен рассказывал! Очень рада познакомиться с вами!  
— Познакомься, это моя мама, Лея, а вот и дядя Люк.

Это многое объясняло. Хакс обменялся приветствиями с семьей Кайло и наконец решился спросить об огромной коробке.

— Эта кофемашина — наш подарок в честь открытия «Императорской кондитерской», — объявил Люк, — я как раз показывал Бену инструкцию.

На мгновение Хакс потерял дар речи.

— Ничего себе! — выдохнул он. — Это же потрясающе!  
— Мы так хотели, чтобы Бен помогал в нашем кейтеринговом бизнесе, — вздохнула Лея. — Но теперь я вижу, что благодаря твоей поддержке старая кондитерская стала вполне приличным заведением, и мы очень надеемся, что дела пойдут в гору.  
— Благодарим вас, миссис Соло! — Хакс пнул Рена, и тот закивал. — Теперь, когда мы сможем предлагать посетителям посидеть у нас с чашечкой кофе, мы станем заметным местом для любителей эксклюзивной кухни.  
— Ах, дорогой, просто Лея! Какие могут быть между нами церемонии, ведь ты делаешь моего мальчика таким счастливым!

Покосившись на Рена, Хакс нашел того скорее озадаченным, чем счастливым, и решил это странное замечание оставить без внимания. Они быстро расчистили оговоренное место для кофемашины, в то время как Люк освободил ее от упаковки. К счастью, с инструкцией он разобрался заранее, и подключить ее удалось довольно быстро.

Из кухни робко вышла смущенная Рей. Она явно слышала все, что происходит, но не хотела оказаться в гуще событий, хотя ей было очень любопытно. В руках у нее был поднос с тем самым печеньем, которое выглядело, кстати, очень прилично и вполне могло окончательно досохнуть за ночь в витрине.

— Рей! — закричал прямо у нее за спиной Кайло. — Неси скорее кофе из подсобки, попробуем нашу новую кофемашину! Ты только посмотри! Я научу тебя варить так много разного классного кофе, что ты станешь настоящим профи!

Хакс увидел, что ее глаза опять начинают сверкать от ярости.

— Я, пожалуй, сам схожу, — быстро проговорил он.

Когда он вернулся, события в зале развернулись совсем уж невероятным образом: насупившийся Кайло стоял в углу, а мать гладила его по плечу и что-то тихо говорила. Люк, указывая на пункты инструкции, показывал Рей этапы приготовления и комментировал все мягким спокойным голосом. Девчонка смотрела на него совершенно щенячьим взглядом. Пожалуй, Люк Скайуокер был по-настоящему хорошим учителем.

— Мне кажется, после ваших объяснений я смогу приготовить ну просто что угодно! — воскликнула она. — Не то что…  
— Да ты и сэндвич сделать не сможешь! — завелся с пол-оборота Кайло. Хакс устало прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Послушай, милая, — Люк одним взмахом руки заставил Рена замолчать, — если мой племянник-грубиян не дает тебе возможности учиться, практиковаться и расти профессионально, может, тебе стоит сменить место работы?


	7. Chapter 7

Пачка ромашкового чая нашлась в самой глубине шкафа. Армитаж поспешил залить пару пакетиков кипятком и понес большую кружку Рену.

Кайло полулежал на диване и горько вздыхал. Рей, разумеется, ушла от них. Дело закончилось настоящим драматическим спектаклем. Девчонка сорвала передник и высказала Рену все, что ей не нравилось в его руководстве. Он в долгу не остался. Люк пытался их примирить и успокоить. Все кричали, бегали туда-сюда… Хакс и Лея молча стояли рядом и наблюдали за развитием событий, будто из зрительного зала. В итоге Рей отправилась собирать немногочисленные вещи, а Кайло услышал, как Лея сказала, пожав руку Хаксу:

— Еще раз благодарю за поддержку, которую ты оказываешь Бену. Я вижу, как сильно он изменился с тех пор, как встретил тебя. Я бы очень хотела посмотреть на вашу кухню и офис, но, думаю, не сегодня. Сейчас я попрощаюсь с сыном, заберу брата, и мы уведем от вас эту бедную девочку, которой точно не место тут.

— Пожалуй, это лучший вариант.  
— И вот еще, милый: у нас в семье всегда так, ты не удивляйся.

Все так и произошло: гости и их первая практикантка удалились, кондитерская, наконец, была закрыта, а дома Кайло упал на диван, сдаваясь накатывающей головной боли. С тех пор как он перестал жить с родными, он от нее почти отвык. Никто из его знакомых не верил в то, что благообразный, с добрыми глазами дядя Люк может в два счета вывести из себя ценными советами. А мать, которая никогда не воспринимала всерьез слова собственного сына, хотя он был почти в два раза больше нее? И конечно, не стоит забывать об отце и его верном друге Чуи, которые обожали изводить Бена ехидными и только им одним понятными шуточками…

Но все-таки это его семья — дурная, шумная, но любящая. Взять хотя бы ту же кофе-машину — раз сделали такой шикарный подарок, значит, поверили в него, хоть и не сказали прямо.

От глотка чая горячая волна как будто смыла на мгновение тупую боль в висках, но та вернулась с новой силой. В глазах темнело, и Кайло успел только поставить чашку на стол, прежде чем руки рефлекторно потянулись к голове.

— Эй!.. — он услышал, как Хакс сел рядом. — Что с тобой?  
— Голова болит. Бывает, после спектаклей с родственничками.  
— Серьезно? Это очень неприятно. Где аптечка, я поищу обезболивающее?  
— Не поможет. Само пройдет, только посижу немного.

Судя по звукам, Хакс начал готовить ужин.

— Спагетти?  
— Сойдет, — выдохнул Кайло и пожалел, что из-за боли не сможет подсмотреть, как Хакс готовит. Это было действительно по-настоящему круто и профессионально. Он скупыми и точными движениями нарезал, отмерял и смешивал ингредиенты, выверял с точностью до секунды время приготовления и на автомате шикарно оформлял блюда для подачи, пусть и на старом журнальном столике. И на вкус это было, разумеется, идеально. К сожалению, готовить Хакс соглашался редко, оправдываясь тем, что в доме нет каких-нибудь хитрых редких ингредиентов, хотя Рен подозревал, что это из-за старых комплексов, о которых они как-то говорили.

Свет горел только над рабочей поверхностью, остальная комната тонула в полумраке. Попытавшись сесть ровнее, Кайло вызвал новый спазм боли, из-за которого не сдержался и застонал.

— Послушай, Кайло… — Хакс уменьшил мощность конфорки под закипающей кастрюлей и опять подошел к нему. — Могу я… в общем, давай я попробую тебе помочь.

Этот внезапный порыв смутил их обоих. Голос Хакса в конце вопроса ощутимо дрогнул, а сам Рен, с нерешительностью, удивившей его самого, сумел только робко выдавить:

— Попробуй.

Аккуратные пальцы опустились на волосы Кайло, пригладили их и, осторожно придерживая, начали выплетать резинку из спутанного хвоста.

Почти через минуту он понял, что, погрузившись в ощущения, забыл дышать, и почти одновременно с собственным услышал тихий вдох Хакса. Сбившийся и вечно небрежный хвост был распущен, и теперь Армитаж пропускал пряди сквозь пальцы, разравнивая волосы. Наконец он остановил руки на висках и, легко нажимая, начал массаж головы.

— Лучше? — почему-то шепотом спросил он.  
— Лучше, — так же тихо прошептал Кайло. Спазмы боли и правда медленно отступали.

Через некоторое время на плите звякнула крышка кастрюли — вода начала закипать. Оба вздрогнули. Кайло благодарно сжал руку, которая напоследок провела по его виску.

— Спасибо. Мне действительно полегчало.

Откашлявшись, Хакс ответил уже от плиты, опуская спагетти в кипяток:

— Я рад. Знаю, каково это, когда от волнения что-то болит. У меня обычно живот.  
— В случае необходимости я обязательно помогу, — пообещал Кайло и отправился в ванную, надеясь окончательно прийти в себя.

Когда он вернулся, ужин был практически готов. Хакс встряхивал сковородку с соусом точными движениями, умудряясь приправлять ингредиенты прямо в полете. Рен включил пару неярких светильников, нашел какой-то старый фильм по телевизору и убрал со стола — как раз к тому моменту, когда Хакс принес поднос с ужином. Безукоризненно сваренные спагетти с порцией соуса аккуратно и совершенно одинаково были разложены по тарелкам, и от их аромата слюнки текли.

— Нам без работников снова придется пахать по двенадцать часов в день, — вздохнул Кайло, когда с ужином было почти покончено. Так или иначе, ситуацию нужно было обсудить.  
— Я обновил наше объявление о вакансии. Кто-нибудь обязательно появится…

Первым посетителем с утра стал очень серьезный молодой человек. Он сходу положил на прилавок перед Кайло и Хаксом папку и спросил:  
— У вас ведь открыта вакансия? Меня зовут Митака, и это мое резюме.

Хакс первым схватил папку, открыл ее, и они одновременно издали стон облегчения, когда прочитали о навыках и опыте работы парня. Официант, работник кухни, бариста, администратор в кофейне…

— Вы ведь умеете обращаться с этим монстром? — указал Кайло на кофемашину.  
— Разумеется. — Похоже, ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы опознать марку аппарата.

После короткого совещания, больше похожего на обмен радостными восклицаниями, они вернулись к терпеливо ожидающему их Митаке.

— Вы нам, несомненно, подходите, и мы будем рады принять вас на испытательный срок. Когда вы сможете приступить к работе? Уже завтра? Прекрасно!  
— Кстати, моя невеста готова также принести свое резюме. Она обучалась кондитерскому делу в Европе, и если вам нужен хороший специалист на кухню, она наверняка подойдет.  
— Хм-м… Хорошо, пусть приходит.

Обсудив детали новой работы, Митака ушел. После недолгой борьбы Кайло смог добыть из кофемашины два капучино, а Хакс достал из витрины и выложил на тарелку несколько печенек.

— Этот Митака — счастливое совпадение.  
— Согласен, — ответил Кайло. — А вот в необходимости брать кого-то на кухню я сомневаюсь…

— Не спеши делать выводы! Подумай только, они будут открывать кондитерскую и начинать работу прямо с утра, а мы сможем подходить попозже. Я буду спокойно заниматься офисом, а ты — экспериментировать на кухне, и ассортимент не пострадает. Они оба профи!

Весь день, пока Кайло возился у плиты, он обдумывал, стоит ли допускать постороннего к готовке. Доводы Хакса и необходимость повторить несколько видов выпечки подряд склонили его к мысли о том, что иметь человека для такой работы, в общем-то, неплохо. Кого-то профессионального и не такого раздражающего, как Рей. Ближе к вечеру, незадолго до закрытия, Хакс окликнул его из зала. Пришла невеста Митаки, которая представилась как Фазма.  
Девушка производила неизгладимое впечатление. Кайло понял, что она, пожалуй, на пару сантиметров выше него — а такое бывало не часто.

— Это ведь вы — внук мистера Энакина Скайуокера? — с очаровательной улыбкой спросила она, пожимая ему руку.  
— Это я. А вы знали моего деда?  
— В детстве я часто посещала «Императорскую кондитерскую», мы жили неподалеку. Помню, как он дарил мне сладости под Рождество. Кажется, вы немного похожи на него.  
— Если вы будете у нас работать, вам придется готовить в основном по его рецептам, — растаял Кайло.  
— Серьезно? — искренне обрадовалась она. — Кажется, именно его пирожные вдохновили меня обучаться кондитерскому делу.  
— Кстати, об этом, — вернул беседу в деловое русло Хакс, — ваша компетенция очень вдохновляет, вы могли бы претендовать на работу в гораздо более именитых заведениях. Вы представляете, чем вам придется тут заниматься?  
— Представляю. Во-первых, ностальгия, как я уже сказала, зовет меня исполнить детскую мечту. Во-вторых, мне необходима практика в Америке, прежде чем претендовать на хорошее место. В-третьих, я считаю, что у кондитерской есть потенциал — а что может быть лучше, чем заработать имя вместе с заведением?  
— Когда ты пришел ко мне, я задал тот же вопрос, и ты ответил на него почти так же, — напомнил Кайло, видя, что Хакс сомневается, и повернулся к девушке. — Думаю, вы приняты!

Они уже заканчивали ужин, когда заметно притихший Хакс наконец решил задать явно мучивший его вопрос:

— Тебе так сильно понравилась эта Фазма? Ты отнесся к ней совсем не так, как к Рей.  
— Она толковая девушка, с ней будет классно работать.  
— Не забывай, что она невеста нашего подчиненного.

Кайло так долго и недоуменно смотрел на Хакса, что у того покраснели кончики ушей.

— Чего? — возмутился он, сообразив, о чем речь. — С ума сошел?  
— Ну, я подумал… Ты так воодушевлен, хотя раньше от этой идеи был не в восторге…  
— Думаю, тебе не стоит переживать, что я вдруг увлекусь девчонкой. Серьезно, глупая идея.

Кривовато улыбнувшись, Хакс собрал на поднос посуду и отнес все к мойке. Кайло посмотрел на свою старую футболку на его плечах и, улыбнувшись, тихо добавил:

— Вот придурок…

***  
Стоя в дверях крошечного офиса, Хакс, словно с капитанского мостика, наблюдал за тем, как слаженно движется механизм кондитерской.

В зале за столиками сидело несколько человек, перед витриной выстроилась небольшая очередь предвкушающих. Серьезный, крайне вежливый Митака работал быстро и четко, справляясь и с кофемашиной, и с посудой, и с упаковкой покупок, и главное — с кассой. Они с Фазмой приходили рано утром, она готовила первые партии всего необходимого, причем делала это именно так, как было нужно — по рецептам и точно в срок. После она обычно занималась либо изучением и разбором рецептов, либо подготовкой списков для поставщиков.

Приходящий попозже Кайло иногда помогал ей на кухне, часто они вместе обсуждали возможные изменения в меню или делились опытом. Хакс понимал, что наблюдает за тем, как у человека сбылась мечта: Рен продолжал дело любимого деда, ему помогали справляться с рутинными обязанностями, было с кем поделиться опытом, а главное — появилось время и возможности для экспериментов.

Теперь он и в самом деле мог пробовать реализовать все свои невообразимые идеи рецептов, искать и сочетать новые вкусы и ошибаться, не рискуя здоровьем посетителей и репутацией заведения. Кажется, у него второе дыхание открылось, и он делал теперь куда больше вещей, будто в сутках появилась пара лишних часов. Рен успевал томить сваренный вручную свежий кофе по утрам до такого состояния, что тот раскрывал все глубины своего вкуса — и это с идеальной пропорцией специй и молока, — потом готовил завтрак. Разгружал мешки и переоборудовал кладовку, работал на кухне, навещал семью, готовил ужин, помогал с уборкой дома — и еще тысячу разных дел. А в конце дня они еще успевали посмотреть какое-нибудь хорошее кино по телеку.

Кивнув этим мыслям, Хакс вернулся в кабинет и позволил себе погордиться и собственной работой: именно благодаря его мозгам, знаниям и деловой хватке эта махина заработала, каждый член команды был доволен своим местом и функцией — а значит, тот риск, на который он пошел, решив остаться в кондитерской, себя оправдал.

Для самого Хакса, разумеется, работы тоже было достаточно. Он активно участвовал в составлении меню, был в курсе всех дел и, конечно, тянул на себе всю бумажную рутину. Отчеты, счета, доход и расход находились под его пристальным вниманием постоянно. Не так давно они отметили месяц с момента открытия, и результат радовал: они смогли не только заплатить работникам, но и сами получили по небольшому жалованию, благо до начала выплат банку оставалось еще достаточно времени.

Из приятных размышлений Хакса вырвал голос собственного разума: Митака справляется в зале, Фазма отправилась за продуктами к поставщикам, Кайло мудрит с новой идеей, колдуя над столом с какой-то массой, перебирает коробку с пищевыми красителями и вкусовыми добавками. Все на месте, все работает, а значит, откладывать визит к родителям на обед не следует. Ему есть чем гордиться и что рассказать отцу. Все будет нормально.

Выключив ноутбук и прихватив сумку, он решительно покинул офис, но успел сделать всего несколько шагов. В кухне происходило нечто невероятное.

Во-первых, что-то недавно долго кипело, и было очень жарко — настолько, что тонкая майка с небрежно закатанными рукавами прилипала к спине Кайло почти как вторая кожа. Во-вторых, сам он творил невообразимое: на большой крюк, вбитый в стену на высоте примерно в пару метров, он набрасывал огромный жгут из черной массы, который медленно оползал, и его приходилось подхватывать и опять набрасывать. Груз этот, судя по всему, весил немало, да и вся работа была такой тяжелой, что мышцы на и без того рельефных руках и спине Кайло бугрились и перекатывались. Большая часть разума оцепеневшего Хакса была занята впитыванием и запоминанием этой картины, и билась единственная одинокая мысль: видел ли он когда-либо что-нибудь столь же откровенно прекрасное.

Не успев подумать, зачем он это делает, Хакс протянул руку и провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника Рена, чуть не обжигаясь о горячую кожу под мокрой тканью.

— Что там? — повернулся к нему Кайло. Мокрые пряди упали ему на глаза, и он безуспешно попытался отодвинуть их, потерев лоб о плечо. — Мне неудобно, ты же видишь, я формирую карамельный батон, попробуем сделать леденцы.  
— Да? — все еще отстраненно спросил Хакс. — Какая хорошая идея.  
— А то! Лакрица и сливки, будет классно! — Он опять большим рывком подхватил оползающую массу, набросил ее на крюк и потянул концы вниз, заставляя карамель становиться все более мягкой и тягучей. — Помоги, а? — Покосился на лезущие в глаза волосы и добавил: — Я не могу отпустить жгут, пока не закончу.  
— Так значит, ты как привязанный? — задумчиво сказал Хакс, медленно и аккуратно заправляя прядку за ухо. — Обездвижен?  
— Типа того, а что ты имеешь…

Договорить Кайло не успел. Привстав на цыпочки, Армитаж повернул к себе его лицо и поцеловал. Где-то на грани слышимости Рен издал удивленный звук, но препятствовать не стал.  
Вкус его губ был невероятно сладким — недавние пробы, снятые с карамели, оставили свой след, и Хакс углубил поцелуй, надеясь пробиться через странный лакричный привкус. Кайло стоял в крайне неудобной позиции, с руками, занятыми карамельной массой, которая, все истончаясь, сползала с крюка, но его это совершенно не волновало, и он целовал Хакса так самозабвенно, будто удобнее места и времени и быть не могло.

Сам Хакс чувствовал, что растворяется в моменте, как сахар в горячей воде: знакомый запах косметики, который влажным облаком вырывался вслед за Реном, покидающим ванную, твердость мышц под гладкой кожей, усыпанной родинками, смягчающийся вкус карамели и пьянящее ощущение собственной смелости… Они целовались, пока хватало дыхания, и в конце Хакс еле сдержал желание укусить Кайло — от полноты чувств. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он улыбнулся, а затем попятился к выходу из кухни и быстро вышел на улицу, едва успев кивнуть занятому Митаке.

Всю дорогу до родного дома Армитаж ощущал лакричный привкус, потихоньку трогал припухшие губы и ни о чем не жалел.


	8. Chapter 8

Обед с родителями прошел по ожидаемому сценарию.

Мать, как обычно, немного погруженная в себя, с улыбкой слушала его рассказы, особо не вникая в подробности. Отец, разумеется, задавал каверзные вопросы, отпускал едкие комментарии и пытался подловить его если не на лжи, то хотя бы на возможном приукрашивании фактов. В какой-то момент Хакс понял, что прежние отношения с отцом остались позади. Тот, наверное, сам того не замечая, начал понемногу относиться к сыну если не как к сопернику по бизнесу, то хотя бы как к равному. Вторая победа за день вдохновляла невероятно.

Поездка к родителям, кроме всего прочего, была прекрасным поводом забрать кое-что из вещей. Хакс лавировал с сумкой и несколькими одежными чехлами в автобусе, доехав, неуклюже поднялся по лестнице и, наконец, с трудом открыл замок. В тот момент, когда он пытался нормально развернуться в дверях, не цепляясь своим грузом, откуда-то выпрыгнул Кайло.

— Привез от родителей вещи? — поинтересовался он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Да вот, кое-что. И очень бы не хотелось это мять…  
— Тогда держи свои чехлы повыше, чтобы этого не случилось, — Кайло протянул руку за спину Хакса и запер дверь. — И у тебя заняты руки, как я вижу…

Хакс даже не собирался ничего отвечать, в этот момент из его головы вылетели все мысли. Рен одной лапой притянул его к себе, заставив вытянуться, и неторопливо поцеловал. Злосчастные вещи очень скоро валялись на полу.

До звонка будильника было еще не меньше часа, но Хакс подскочил, потому что во сне испугался, когда вместо привычной спинки дивана обнаружил пустоту. В кровати опереться можно было только на самого Рена, лежащего как раз с другой стороны.

Потерев глаза, Хакс сел, покосившись на теперь уже голую спину спящего. Все еще впечатляет.  
Разумеется, воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере услужливо всплыли в памяти.

Сначала они долго целовались, и Хакс, пытавшийся сменить неудобную позу и избавиться от вещей, чувствовал улыбку Кайло, прерывавшегося для короткого «Не-а», после которого он прижимал его к себе еще сильнее.

Потом они расцепляли объятия, чтобы сделать несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, отдышаться и снова потянуться друг к другу. Хакс впивался в мягкую футболку, запускал руки в волосы на затылке и тянул, отчего Кайло с довольным стоном сильнее сжимал пальцы на его ребрах и гладил спину, запустив руки под рубашку.

То, что они добрались до спальни, Хакс понял только тогда, когда Кайло потянул его на кровать вслед за собой. Отстранившись немного, он пуговица за пуговицей расстегнул его рубашку и стащил ее с плеч, а затем избавился от собственной футболки.

За все это время они не обменялись ни словом. Хакс опасался, что Кайло спросит о его прежних отношениях, предпочтениях и опыте, и ответить ему будет особенно нечего. Несколько парней, с которыми дальше обжиманий не пошло, и пара коротких провальных связей: с официантом из «Академии» и парнем из колледжа. Ни к одному человеку его еще так не влекло, и ни с кем он не успел сойтись настолько близко: за короткое время совместной работы и жизни они незаметно влезли друг другу под кожу.

Кайло целовал его шею, и Хакс будто искрами рассыпался. Пусть Рен и не вел себя как очень опытный любовник из книг или фильмов, но определенно знал, что делает, и прекрасно, что он взял инициативу на себя.

Торопливости или стеснения в их движениях не было. Если раньше в постели Хакс переживал из-за своей бледности и худобы, долго не мог довериться незнакомому человеку, то сейчас все было совсем иначе. Кайло уже видел его без рубашки, не раз накрывал пледом, когда он засыпал… В конце концов, он собственноручно готовил практически все, что Хакс ел. Есть ли в его жизни сейчас кто-то более близкий? С этой мыслью он выгнулся под неспешными мягкими поцелуями и затем перекатился так, чтобы и самому иметь возможность изучить потрясающее тело Кайло. Тот охотно растянулся на постели, позволяя Армитажу с восхищением пробежать пальцами по лицу, шее, рукам, напряженным мышцам живота, а потом потянулся к застежке своих джинсов, предлагая не останавливаться на достигнутом. Хакс стянул штаны вниз, Кайло довольно застонал от его прикосновений и потянулся в свою очередь к его брюкам.

В тот момент, когда они оба были полностью обнажены, а Рен совершенно явно собирался перейти к более серьезным действиям, Хакс понял, что это немного слишком. Он уже был на грани от возбуждения, переизбытка чувств и эмоций, у него начала кружиться голова, и ему показалось, что ощути он еще и Рена внутри себя, он просто взорвется.

— Подожди… — прошептал он. — Кайло, пожалуйста…

Несмотря на то, что оба одурели от ощущений, Рен его все же услышал и замер, упираясь руками в подушку возле головы Хакса.

— Ты не хочешь?..  
— Хочу, но… не сегодня, понимаешь? Я не готов сразу, сейчас. Пожалуйста?  
— Я понимаю, — Кайло нежно и бережно поцеловал его и сел рядом на колени, тяжело дыша, пытаясь умерить пыл и успокоиться.  
— Пусть сегодня будет вот так, — Хакс потянулся рукой к члену Рена и сжал его.

Он с удовольствием увидел, как глаза Кайло снова разгораются.

От воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи возбуждение начало было возвращаться, но Хакс счел, что сейчас это неуместно. Он тихо поцеловал затылок все еще крепко спящего Рена и сполз с кровати. Его собственные трусы, сыгравшие вчера роль салфетки, полетели в корзину для стирки. Он снял со спинки стула черную футболку Кайло и отправился в ванную.

После долгого и обстоятельного душа он еще минут десять простоял перед зеркалом, думая о том, как себя теперь вести. Что скажет Рен, как посмотрит и что между ними будет дальше? Загрузив себя размышлениями как следует, он наконец вышел из комнаты.

Голый по пояс Кайло, стоящий у плиты, заулыбался.

— Так вот где моя футболка. Можешь подойти? А то я не хочу оставлять закипающий кофе…

Когда Хакс подошел, Рен потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Как будто это было рутинным делом, и между ними не было внезапной смены отношений, недоговоренности из-за секса, возможной неэтичности из-за общей работы и еще черт знает каких сложных вопросов.

А вообще-то…

Хакс держал чашки, пока Кайло разливал в них кофе, и понимал, что на самом деле это правильно. Они построили вместе прекрасное дело, жили бок о бок, поддерживали друг друга — к чему еще это могло привести?

***

Последняя деталь встала на место, и теперь механизм жизни работал идеально. С тех пор как Хакс начал просыпаться в его постели, кажется, в мире не осталось недостижимых вещей. В их быте почти ничего не поменялось — но одновременно с этим появилось так много прекрасных дополнений.

Больше не нужно было ждать, когда освободится ванна — и они чистили зубы или брились, стоя рядом. Иногда, проходя мимо готовящего что-то Кайло, Хакс мимоходом гладил его по спине или целовал в щеку. Сам Кайло частенько приносил в офис тарелку со свежей выпечкой и чай, его очень трогал тот момент, когда Хакс с благодарной улыбкой отвлекался от скучной бумажной работы. А по вечерам, когда они, как обычно, ужинали перед телевизором, больше не стоило беспокоиться о соблюдении уместной дистанции.

— Знаешь, что забавно? — спросил Кайло, перебирая рыжие пряди волос Хакса.

Тот, расслабленный и усталый, лежал на его груди и поэтому ответить смог только невнятным:

— М-м-б-р-ф?..  
— Раньше, когда я западал на кого-то, я доводил этого человека до белого каления. Писал, звонил, искал встреч, забрасывал подарками и вел себя как полный придурок.  
— Надо же.  
— Не знал, как справляться с наплывом эмоций. Не умел обратить на себя внимание.  
— И что, помогало?  
— Чаще всего бедняга сбегал подальше. Хотя пару раз, конечно, дело выгорело.  
— Кстати, что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты осыпал меня подарками, — приподнял голову Хакс и посмотрел Рену в глаза. — На меня, значит, ты не запал?  
— Я тебя… Я на тебя другое… не запал.  
— Ну и я на тебя… другое, — прекрасно понял его Хакс и лег обратно. Кайло захотелось покрепче его обнять, что он и сделал.

На следующий вечер, когда дверь кондитерской была заперта, Кайло остановил Хакса, который уже свернул в их переулок.

— Нам сегодня в другую сторону.  
— В смысле?  
— Я приглашаю тебя на свидание.  
— Прямо сегодня? Как внезапно.  
— Именно сегодня. Я ведь честный парень, и после всего, что между нами было, обязан поухаживать за тобой.  
— Очень интересно! — Хакс с улыбкой переплел их пальцы. — А я, значит, не честный парень? Может, это мне нужно поухаживать за тобой?  
— Ты знаешь, я не против делать это по очереди.

Для свидания Кайло выбрал тихое кафе, путь до которого превратился в настоящую приятную прогулку. Они немного поговорили о работе, а потом просто шли рядом, наслаждаясь теплым вечером.

Кафе оказалось маленьким и уютным: свечи на столах, клетчатые скатерти, цветы и тихая музыка. Когда им принесли меню, Кайло улыбнулся, заметив растерянность Хакса.

— Всего пара страниц и никакой специализации? За счет чего они держатся?  
— Доверь мне заказ, и ты поймешь, почему это кафе успешно работает уже много лет.  
— Ты каждый день кормишь меня ужином. Не вижу причин не доверять тебе в этом вопросе.

Пошептавшись с официантом насчет их заказа, Кайло вернулся к беседе.

— Может, стоит прикинуться, что у нас первое свидание? Просто так, чтобы оно у нас было.  
— Вообще-то, оно технически и так первое. Но будь это по-настоящему, поверь, тебе бы не понравилось.  
— Сильно сомневаюсь, — Кайло наклонился ближе, окидывая Хакса самым страстным взглядом из своего арсенала. Тот покраснел. — Но ты все же расскажи почему?  
— Я бы стеснялся. Переживал. Думал о том, что могу показаться жалким, и поэтому держал бы себя особенно надменно. Однажды парень меня кинул прямо на свидании, назвав высокомерной занозой.  
— Ауч.  
— И я не могу его винить. Я тогда совсем не умел нормально общаться с людьми.  
— А мне кажется, меня бы это позабавило. О, я бы точно не кинул тебя. Наоборот, постарался бы выяснить, до какой степени высокомерия ты смог бы дойти.

Хакс в шутку пнул его.

— Правда, думаю, на свидание со мной ты бы все равно не пошел, — добавил Кайло.  
— Да неужели?  
— Представь себе. До армии я был довольно рыхлым. Здоровый, подбитый жирком лось, с большим аппетитом подъедающий остатки еды у родителей на рабочей кухне. И одевался я как хиппи, в стиле дяди Люка. А когда вернулся в страну, у меня толком одежды, кроме форменной, не было. Я, собственно, думал, что она выглядит клево, особенно учитывая то, что я и сам подтянулся. Но однажды я подошел знакомиться с парнем, а тот сказал мне: «Спасибо за службу, солдат!». После этого я купил себе немного новых вещей.  
— Думаю, ты все равно всегда был классным.  
— Как раз таким, чтобы блестящий наследник из «Академии» мог заставить папочку понервничать?  
— В самый раз, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Иначе где бы ты искал себе парня, солдат?  
— Разумеется, замутил бы с Родиноном из банка.

Они еще перешучивались, когда официант принес их заказ.

— Бургеры? Серьезно, Рен? Мы постоянно питаемся нормальной едой, и ты решил, что американская классика — это то, чего нам не хватает?

Кайло улыбнулся, потому что как раз такой реакции он и ожидал.

— Именно бургеры. Может, ты для начала попробуешь, высокомерная заноза?

С подозрением приподняв верхнюю половину булочки и заглянув внутрь, Хакс все же решился откусить. Кайло наблюдал за ним с энтузиазмом исследователя.

— Ну, что скажешь?  
— Ты, как всегда, меня сделал в вопросах сочетаемости продуктов. Это потрясающе, — Хакс обмакнул ломтик картошки в соус, попробовал и блаженно застонал. — Великолепно…

Кайло, довольный, занялся собственной тарелкой. В этот ресторан его когда-то давно приводил отец, когда ему приходилось возиться с сыном — Лея иногда пропадала на работе неделями. Хан Соло часто говорил, что люди должны есть простую и понятную еду: картошку, хот-доги, бургеры, молочные коктейли и пироги, а не все эти изощренные и непонятные блюда, с которыми обожали возиться Скайуокеры. Однажды молодой Кайло хотел обратить его внимание на то, что в этом кафе еда хоть и кажется простой, но готовится из весьма нетипичных ингредиентов, по особым рецептам и из очень качественных продуктов, но потом решил не разочаровывать отца.

— Отличная котлета, и, боже мой, они что, сами пекут эти булочки? — спросил Хакс, когда доел. — А этот сыр? Абсолютно прекрасно.  
— Вот именно. Не забывай, что бургер — это лишь форма, а как и из чего он готовится — на совести хозяина заведения. Это кафе когда-то открыл мистер Кеноби, очень был принципиальный мужик. Каким бы тяжелым ни было время, он требовал от своих поставщиков только идеального качества и свежести продуктов. К сожалению, на том и прогорел. Но когда заведение выкупила его нынешняя хозяйка, миссис Тано, она возродила эти принципы и во всем пытается их придерживаться.

— Ты знаешь все про местные мелкие заведения? — улыбнулся Хакс.  
— Раньше все их владельцы крутились в одной компании. Зато ты знаешь все о крутых ресторанах, так ведь?

Они лениво прикончили картошку, допили свои коктейли и невероятно насытившиеся — этот ужин был куда калорийнее того, что они обычно ели — покинули кафе.

— Может, немного выпьем? — предложил Кайло, показав на крошечный бар. До дома оставалось всего ничего. — В конце концов, это же свидание.  
— Почему бы и нет?

Заказав пару коктейлей с вычурными названиями, они попытались присоединиться к общему веселью: в баре проходил импровизированный турнир по дартсу. Довольный Хакс залез Рену под руку и прижался — им было очень уютно. С ленивым интересом они оценивали чужую меткость, почти не разговаривая. Но после третьего коктейля Кайло осознал, что начинает думать о том, как сможет всех победить, и понял, что пора завязывать.

— Что думаешь насчет того, чтобы пойти домой?

Сонный Хакс улыбнулся и кивнул.

На немного нетвердых ногах они поднялись по узкой лесенке к квартире. Кайло пытался попасть ключом в замочную скважину, но расшалившийся Армитаж, который до этого обнимал и гладил его спину, перешел в наступление. Он повис на шее у Кайло и приник в долгом страстном поцелуе.

— Ты пахнешь ванилью, ромом и маффинами, — заявил он. — И когда я позову тебя на свидание, то поведу сразу в бар.  
— Почему это? — поинтересовался Кайло, наконец заводя его в темную квартиру.  
— Знал бы ты, какой ты сейчас вкусный, не спрашивал. А когда узнаешь, какие мысли бродят у меня в голове, вопросов вообще не останется.


	9. Chapter 9

Утром, когда Хакс отправлялся в банк, рыжая кошка сидела на изгибе перил их лестницы с самым невозмутимым видом. Он дал ей принюхаться к пальцам, а потом аккуратно погладил между ушами. Кажется, кошка даже кивнула, засчитывая ему ласку.

Через несколько часов, когда он ввалился в дом, усталый, голодный и с огромной стопкой документов, кошка с тем же важным видом сидела на диване. Кайло, с выражением восторга и умиления на лице, пытался заинтересовать ее блюдцем с молоком.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался Хакс с обоими.  
— Это кошечка! Смотри!  
— Сложно не заметить. Что она тут делает?  
— Собирается жить с нами. Здорово, да?

Попытавшись собраться с мыслями, Хакс отнес документы в кабинет и вернулся к этой странной парочке. Рен, сидя на полу, заглядывал кошке в глаза, радуясь как ребенок. Кошка, как ни странно, не уходила, а смирно сидела и жмурилась, принимая суету вокруг себя как должное.

— У тебя что, никогда не было домашних животных?  
— У мамы есть старый бульдог Гэри, но он любит только ее. А лично у меня — нет, не было. Пожалуйста, Хакс, можем мы ее оставить?  
— Ты взрослый человек, живущий в собственном доме — сам решай.  
— У тебя ведь нет аллергии или ненависти к кошкам? — с надеждой уточнил Рен.  
— Ничего такого. — Даже будь у него какие-то проблемы, Хакс не решился бы расстроить его.

Радостный Кайло вскочил, чтобы обнять его. Через плечо Хакс увидел, как кошка ревниво посмотрела на них.

Прежде всего, конечно, они повесили фото кошки на дверь и просматривали объявления, чтобы исключить то, что она потерялась и разыскивается. Но, наверное, найдись у нее хозяин, Кайло бился бы за нее до последнего. К счастью, никто так и не объявился. Кошка всю неделю спокойно спала в коробке со старым свитером, ела и позволяла себя гладить.

— Если хочешь, чтобы она по-настоящему стала твоим питомцем, мы должны дать ей имя и отнести на осмотр к ветеринару.  
— У Милли есть имя!  
— Милли?  
— Посмотри, она вылитая Милли, это точно ее имя, — Кайло начал почесывать кошачьи щеки. — А к ветеринару обязательно? Ей же наверняка будет страшно. И она обидится на меня за это…  
— К сожалению, это точно необходимо, — вздохнул Хакс, — но чтобы Милли не подумала о тебе плохо, я сам отвезу ее.

Разумеется, поездка к ветеринару кошку не порадовала. Она забилась в угол переноски и всю дорогу шипела. На столе врача она пыталась сохранить достоинство, но задние лапы немного дрожали, мешая ей стоять твердо. Зато неприязни и гнева, что выражал ее взгляд, хватило бы на четверых.

— Как зовут кошку? — деловито спросила ветеринарная медсестра, заполняя карту.  
— Милли… Миллисент, — решительно ответил Хакс. Услышав свое новое полное имя, кошка, кажется, изменила свое отношение к предателю. Ему показалось, что по ее выразительной морде промелькнула тень уважения и благодарности.

Ветеринар совершил все необходимые манипуляции, и дорога домой оказалась куда спокойнее.

Хакса чрезвычайно забавляло теплое отношение Кайло к Милли. Тот гладил ее при любой возможности, разговаривал как с равной, угощал лакомствами… Маленькая в его огромных руках, она, кажется, была не против, хоть и не баловала его проявлением чувств. Сам Хакс ее не то чтобы избегал, просто скорее не чувствовал потребности общаться. Иногда мимоходом гладил рыжую спинку, подсыпал корма по необходимости или помогал достать из-под дивана закатившуюся игрушку.

Несмотря на то, что Рен таскал ее на руках и сюсюкал при любой возможности, Милли не избаловалась, а вела себя довольно прилично: не мяукала без толку, не царапалась. И никогда не торчала рядом с людьми, когда они занимались сексом — Хакс знал, что многие кошки очень докучливы.

День за днем кошка приживалась в их маленьком доме, и теперь уже сложно было представить вечерний отдых без Миллисент, свернувшейся между ними. Она поправилась, стала еще ярче и теперь ждала их возвращения из кондитерской, лежа в пятне солнечного света или осматривая улицу из окна. Когда Кайло был дома, она всегда находилась рядом с ним — они очень привязались друг к другу, иногда Милли даже ездила у него на плечах. Но ближе к утру она неизменно приходила спать под бок к Хаксу, сворачиваясь с его стороны кровати — это был их негласный договор, способ выразить спокойное расположение и доверие.

***

Пожалуй, говорить о возрождении былой славы «Императорской кондитерской» было пока рано, но дела явно шли в гору. Постоянных клиентов все прибавлялось, появились небольшие заказы на сладости для мероприятий, люди приходили к ним на ленч или забегали за свежими булочками перед работой. Митака оказался не только расторопным и собранным работником, но и прекрасным баристой, чей кофе стал довольно популярен в округе.

Их отношения с невестой, Фазмой, очень интриговали: на работе они не обменивались лишними ни словом, ни взглядом, каждый занимался своим делом. Когда их смены заканчивались, они спокойно брались за руки и уходили домой, как ни в чем не бывало, будто не были самой невероятной парочкой на свете: она — высоченная, смешливая и эмоциональная, он — ростом ей по плечо, молчаливый, спокойный.

Кайло с неуемным энтузиазмом пробовал готовить разные странные вещи, частично признанные всеми работниками кондитерской категорически несъедобными — но и они находили своих покупателей. Хакс глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел, как быстро сметают пирожные с соленым тестом, огненно-жгучие булочки и карамель диких, не сочетающихся между собой, насыщенных вкусов. Кажется, некоторые постоянные покупатели воспринимали поход к ним как азартную игру: они брали аккуратные, изысканные пирожные или десерты, сделанные Фазмой строго по рецептам Энакина, и наудачу выбирали что-нибудь из того, что сегодня приготовил Рен, попутно обсуждая с ним, чего ожидать от вкуса.

Когда к ним на работу пришли наниматься близнецы, Хакс понял, что от привычной когда-то нормальности, как в «Академии», он ушел невероятно далеко.

Близнецы были совершенно одинаковы — оба высокие, худощавые, со светлыми волосами и тонкими чертами лица. Оба синхронно жевали жвачку, из-за чего представились невнятно, и оба были одеты в черно-белые майки футбольных фанатов. Хакс обговорил их рабочие графики и оплату, они подписали договоры и, ознакомившись со всей внутренней кухней, удалились, шагая в ногу.

— Однако, — покачал головой им вслед Кайло, — они и работают так же синхронно?  
— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Сейчас главное — запомнить их имена и разобраться, кто есть кто.  
— Мне легче запомнить их по номерам на футболках — Двенадцатый и Шестнадцатый. Как ты думаешь, это нормально?  
— Возможно, они к этому привыкли…

И именно один из близнецов, кажется, Шестнадцатый, первым принес новость о том, что «Кофейная Республика» скоро собирается открыть свою точку буквально в квартале от них. Хакс был взбешен.

— Я тебе в сотый раз говорю, они не конкуренты нам! — уговаривал его Кайло, наливая какао в самую большую кружку в доме, в надежде исправить дурное настроение Хакса.  
— Они не конкуренты нашей кухне, но конкуренты нашим ценам! Эта франшиза, с их паршивым дешевым кофе и размороженными полуфабрикатами-десертами, может позволить себе просить за это минимальные суммы, ведь их становится все больше по всему штату! А мы — единственные! У нас дорогой хороший кофе, качественные продукты и куча труда, вложенная в то, чтобы приготовить нечто совершенно особенное…

Кивая, Рен подбросил в кружку еще несколько зефирин.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты, но единственное, чего я сейчас хочу — чтобы ты успокоился и до завтрашнего утра забыл о работе. Помнишь, мы договорились, что будем стараться отдыхать дома?

Признав его правоту, Хакс кивнул и наконец начал пить какао. Кайло видел, что мысли о «Кофейной Республике» не покинули его голову, и решил отвлечь и успокоить его самым верным способом. Уже через несколько минут Армитаж стонал и извивался в его руках, умоляя не останавливаться. Самодовольно ухмыляясь, Кайло снял с него рубашку и продолжил массировать затекшие после сидячей работы спину и плечи.

Когда они уже лежали в постели, готовые уснуть, Хакс вернулся к насущному вопросу, к счастью, без прежнего надрыва.

— Мы должны быстро придумать, как решить проблему. Я не хочу, чтобы наш хороший старт оказался напрасным.  
— Думаю, нам стоит сосредоточиться на готовке. Наша сила — в оригинальных и качественных продуктах, и я буду больше внимания уделять приготовлению нормальных…  
— Знаешь что? Кажется, у меня есть парочка гораздо более хитрых идей.  
— Серьезно? — улыбнулся Рен, — таких, что мне не придется украшать пироги днями напролет?

В течение недели Кайло несколько раз специально проходил мимо помещения, которое уже оформляли в коричнево-бежевых тонах «Кофейной Республики». Дурные предчувствия усиливались. Он слышал, как кто-то из покупателей спрашивал Митаку, не перейдет ли он в кофейню — к счастью, тот ответил категорическим отказом. Назойливая реклама начала расползаться по району. Хакс как будто перестал переживать на этот счет — по крайней мере, данную тему почти не поднимал, но стал заметно чаще уходить по каким-то делам, загадочно улыбался и даже иногда выходил в зал общаться с покупателями.

— Пусть попробуют справиться с этим, — пробормотала Фазма, заканчивая выводить кондитерским шприцем идеальные завитки крема на пирожных.  
— Ты о чем? — отвлекся Кайло от пропитывания бисквитных коржей сиропом с ромом.  
— О десертах «Республики». Недавно в аэропорту я вынуждена была зайти к ним, и это было ужасно.  
— Да? И что ты там пробовала?  
— Чизкейк. Приторно-сладкий, перестоявший и абсолютно неаппетитный. С этими крошками, — она указала на подносы, которые они готовились отнести на витрины, — никакого сравнения.  
— Я так и сказал Армитажу, но он считает, что угроза нашей прибыли все же есть.  
— Разумеется, есть. — Фазма начала мыть руки. — Когда можно будет купить дешевый кофе и некоторое количество быстрых углеводов, многие выберут кофейню. Да, к нам они придут за особым десертом на вечер, но мы уже потеряем значительную часть клиентов.  
— Хакс говорил, что нашел решение, хотя не спешит рассказывать о нем.  
— Правда? Тогда можно не беспокоиться, этот человек не допускает ошибок.

Шум в торговом зале почему-то становился нетипично громким, кажется, посетителей набилось до предела. В кухню заглянул Митака, позвал их, и Кайло с Фазмой поспешили выйти.

В зале было настоящее столпотворение: все сидячие места занимали старушки типа мисс Канаты, старые знакомые Энакина, рядом с ними разместились другие постоянные покупатели, в основном живущие неподалеку, а также кое-кто из владельцев близлежащих кафе, баров и магазинов. Хакс забирал что-то у Финна и По, которые стояли у входа. Увидев, что Кайло растерянно оглядывается, он поспешил вернуться за прилавок, отложил бумажный сверток и постучал ложкой по стакану, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Когда разговоры стихли, он выпрямился, становясь выше ростом, заложил руки за спину и заговорил:

— Сегодня тот день, когда мы положим конец «Кофейной республике» в нашем районе! Мы с вами победим франшизу, которая продает низкокачественные десерты и плохой кофе. В этот самый момент всего в паре кварталов от нас строят кафе, которое полностью разрушит традиции нашего района! — Хакс перевел дыхание и продолжил с новой силой: — Созданная нашим трудом кондитерская, это прекрасное место, не позволит кому бы то ни было заполнять улицы нелепым ширпотребом, и очень скоро остальные заведения признают, что мы должны бороться за право предлагать людям оригинальную и самобытную кухню. Мы добьемся запрета на открытие, и все запомнят этот день как последний день «Кофейной республики»!

Кайло показалось, что Хакс несколько перегибает палку, но толпе, похоже, речь понравилась, раздался одобрительный гул. Между тем это было только начало.

— Все вы знаете этого человека как Бена, внука мистера Скайуокера! — Кайло пришлось шагнуть ближе к Хаксу, чтобы тому было удобнее на него указывать. — И то, как самоотверженно он пошел наперекор семье и обстоятельствам, чтобы открыть вновь «Императорскую кондитерскую» — любимейшее заведение горожан уже на протяжении многих лет!

Толпа зааплодировала, а По пронзительно засвистел из своего угла.

— Своими руками он расчистил помещение, победив мерзость запустения, и при моей скромной помощи, наконец, смог начать работу. Он вдохновил наших сотрудников, восстановил традиционные рецепты семьи, и все для того, чтобы и ваши внуки, — Хакс слегка поклонился пожилым леди, — смогли полакомиться теми же пирожными, которые радовали вас. «Императорская кондитерская» снова украсила своей кухней наш район, наряду с остальными заведениями. У каждого из нас — свой стиль, своя история, свои традиции, и именно благодаря этому место, где мы живем — не безликое скопище домов, а маленький город внутри города, в котором уютно жить. Появление такой кофейни не только ударит по нашему бизнесу — оно потянет за собой стандартные фаст-фуды, сетевые магазины и все остальное, что убьет индивидуальность этих улиц.

Толпа опять зашумела — слова Хакса упали на плодородную почву. Люди обсуждали, кивали, затем несколько человек из старожилов взяли слово, делясь своими опасениями. Наконец, почувствовав, что пора переходить к делу, Хакс снова начал говорить. Кайло с удовольствием наблюдал, как толпа внимательно слушает его бойфренда.

— Итак, чтобы предотвратить эту катастрофу, мы составили и утвердили специальную петицию, которую затем передадим в мэрию. Каждый, кто считает, что «Кофейной республике» не место в нашем районе, должен подписать ее.

Люди начали ставить подписи и передавать друг другу планшет.

— Кроме того, я прошу каждого из вас взять немного наших листовок и распространить их среди тех, кто не знает о проблеме.

Хакс разорвал тот самый пакет, который принесли По и Финн, и Фазма помогла ему раздать стопки флаеров.

Кайло взял один, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Он был выдержан в их фирменных цветах, содержал в себе основные тезисы сегодняшних речей Хакса, а на обороте ненавязчиво рассказывалось об истории и ассортименте «Императорской кондитерской».

Собравшиеся не спешили расходиться, они общались, делились воспоминаниями о мистере Энакине, угощались печеньем и строили планы того, как противник будет повержен. Посетители, заходящие в кондитерскую, попадали в круговорот событий, с интересом выслушивали рассказы о петиции и сохранении района и с удовольствием ставили подписи.

Митака вернулся за прилавок, чтобы готовить кофе. Фазма с удовольствием обсуждала традиции местной кухни с хозяевами соседних кафе, а самого Кайло окружили пожилые леди. Им, кажется, очень нравилось щипать его и говорить, что он очень вырос. Устав от их комментариев, он схватил проходящего мимо Хакса за руку и, притянув к себе, обнял, отвлекая их внимание на него.

— На самом деле, леди, я до сих пор не открыл бы кондитерскую без этого парня.  
— Ах, Бенни! Это так замечательно! Этот потрясающий молодой человек так зажег нас своей пламенной речью! — наперебой закудахтали они, теперь пощипывая и беднягу Хакса. — Вы такая милая пара! И давно вы встречаетесь? А из какой он семьи? Какие планы на будущее?

Они оба знали, что старые ведьмы — самая мощная сила, которая поможет им решить все проблемы — как сейчас, так и в будущем, — поэтому, не сговариваясь, постарались произвести на них наиболее благоприятное впечатление.

— Я увидел Бена в окне и влюбился, — как будто делясь личным переживанием, рассказывал Хакс.

Старушки издали звук умиления, и он продолжил:

— Я сразу устроился к нему работать и изо всех сил старался, чтобы он меня заметил. Но наш Бенни такой нерешительный, мне пришлось буквально соблазнять его, чтобы он открыл свои чувства.

Прижавшись спиной к груди Рена, Хакс с таким глуповато-влюбленным видом посмотрел на него снизу вверх, что старушки снова вздохнули.

— Признаю, я очень робел поначалу, — Кайло решил подыграть, — но все потому, что боялся спугнуть этого замечательного парня… Если бы я ошибся, мое сердце было бы разбито! — и он поцеловал Хакса в макушку.  
— Ах, леди! — вмешался в разговор По, который подошел, держа Финна за руку. — Эта кондитерская — настоящий дар всем влюбленным! Именно тут, благодаря совместной работе с этими парнями, я познакомился со своим женихом!

По слишком широкой улыбке Дэмерона Кайло догадался, что тот прекрасно уловил их игру и теперь дурака валяет, поддерживая ее. Финн, как всегда, немного сбитый с толку событиями, происходящими вокруг, покорно принимал воркование старушек и отвечал на их вопросы.

Перенаправив, наконец, внимание пожилых леди в новое русло, они расцепились, обменявшись довольными ухмылками, и Хакс отправился к более серьезным собеседникам, коллегам-управляющим, а Кайло остановился поговорить с постоянными покупателями, которые являлись горячими поклонниками его кулинарных экспериментов.

Перед сном они застилали постель свежевыстиранным бельем и делились впечатлениями о прошедшем собрании.

— Когда ты посмотрел на меня щенячьим взглядом, я думал, что начну хохотать, настолько это было не похоже на тебя.  
— А что же обычно на меня похоже? — улыбнулся Хакс.  
— Пожалуй, твоя пламенная речь. Когда ты успокоил толпу, едва сменив тембр голоса, я понял, что это — твое. Не думал никогда о службе в армии? Из тебя вышел бы отличный командир.  
— Что? Месить грязь вместе с солдатней? Нюхать порох и пачкаться в крови? — скривился Хакс и, немного подумав, добавил: — Я вполне мог бы быть главнокомандующим. Генералом или типа того.

— Генерал Хакс. Звучит. Повелевающий десертами, гроза «Республики», командующий бесчисленной армией посетителей!

Армитаж бросил подушку в Кайло.

— О-о-о! — в притворном ужасе упал на кровать тот. — Разрушительный снаряд неведомой мощи смел с лица земли всех несогласных! Народы трепещут и ждут милости, о генерал!  
— Раздевайся и немедленно в постель! — с улыбкой прорычал Хакс. — Выполнять!  
— Кому-то нравится командовать? — вскочив, Рен избавился от футболки, но не спешил снимать джинсы, а только медленно расстегивал пуговицы. — А что будет с нарушителями приказа?

Хакс шагнул ближе и, собрав его волосы в кулак, потянул так, что Кайло вытянулся перед ним.

— Нарушившие приказ, — вкрадчиво, голосом того самого особого тембра произнес он, — рискуют вызвать мое недовольство, что повлечет за собой суровое наказание. — Он резко дернул за пряжку, так, что ремень Кайло с шелестом выскользнул из петель и довольно громко щелкнул в воздухе. — Я сказал: выполнять, рыцарь Рен!

Такая перемена в Армитаже, обычно мягком и нежном в постели, невероятно заводила.

Избавившись от штанов и белья, Кайло влез на кровать и сел, прислонившись к спинке. Хакс аккуратно снял и повесил в шкаф рубашку и брюки, медленно прошелся по квартире, выключая лишний свет, и только тогда вернулся к истомившемуся и кусающему от нетерпения губы Рену.

Вечер обещал быть интересным.


	10. Chapter 10

Семейство Рена набегало на кондитерскую довольно регулярно, и Хаксу казались очень странными их сложные и шумные отношения. Кайло навещал родных, пусть и на бегу, иногда заглядывая на минуту как минимум раз в пару недель, а обычно — гораздо чаще. После семейных обедов он возвращался измотанным и раздраженным, но нагруженным свертками с угощениями, и через неделю опять, ворча, собирался к семье. Хакс был очень далек от подобных отношений: с тех пор как он переехал из родного дома, он приходил туда всего дважды — на тот самый памятный обед, а затем еще раз, чтобы забрать кое-что из вещей. Случись что-то непредвиденное, ему позвонят, и незачем приходить и раз за разом узнавать, что в жизни родителей все идет как обычно.

Но семья Рена была не из таких. Им было мало совместных обедов, они считали совершенно необходимым приходить и смотреть, как продвигаются дела в кондитерской. Кайло это чаще раздражало, а вот самого Хакса больше забавляло.

Мистер Соло и его лучший друг, мистер Чуи, привозили на своем старом грузовичке что-то от поставщиков, а потом долго торчали в кухне и болтали с Кайло. Иногда заглядывал Люк, вместе с неизменной Рей, которая с умным видом всюду таскалась за своим учителем, то ли собирая оброненную им мудрость, то ли исполняя секретарскую работу. Они как-то попытались влезть в бумажные дела Хакса, но ему хватило одного тяжелого взгляда, чтобы отогнать ее от своего кабинета навсегда. Чаще всего их посещала Лея. Она обожала Фазму и, казалось, приходила только ради того, чтобы пообщаться с ней на темы выпечки, кулинарных хитростей и вообще всего на свете. Миниатюрная Лея рядом с высоченной Фазмой смотрелась весьма забавно, а уж когда к ним приближался Рен, то и вовсе терялась между ними. Кайло, видимо, готов был вырвать горло каждому, кто сунулся бы в его кухню — кроме Фазмы и матери, ну и, пожалуй, Хакса, правда, тот не стремился заниматься готовкой.

Лето заканчивалось. Казалось, что и в самой кондитерской, и на всех окрестных улочках время замедляется, чтобы каждый успел насладиться последними летними днями. Хакс перечитал и проверил письмо для банка, отправил и откинулся в кресле. Было довольно рано — Рен наверняка еще будет возиться на кухне.

Подменить Митаку за прилавком и отпустить их с Фазмой домой пораньше? А может, посидеть рядом с Кайло и полюбоваться тем, как он творит что-нибудь интересное? Так ничего и не выбрав, он решил прежде всего посмотреть, что вообще происходит в кондитерской.

Лень и покой царили повсюду: Кайло вырезал из раскатанного теста печенье формочками, оставшимися еще от деда, массивными, металлическими — круги, звездочки и сердечки — и посыпал их смесью специй. Соленое сырное печенье вырвалось в фавориты у покупателей на этой неделе. Митака, сидя за прилавком на полу, прямо под кофемашиной, рылся в телефоне. Фазма и Лея, словно закадычные подружки, шептались, попивая холодный чай за одним из столиков. Еще пару мест занимали посетители — пожилой мужчина, поглощающий кусок торта за чтением толстой книги, и девушка с кофе и маффином, работающая за ноутбуком.

Тихое время, до вечернего наплыва посетителей еще не меньше часа. Хакс сделал себе большой капучино, щедро добавив в него тыквенного сиропа, и начал лениво просматривать данные с кассового компьютера — просто так, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Нескольких покупателей Хакс обслужил сам, махнув рукой уставшему Митаке — пусть отдыхает. Из кухни, вытирая руки, вышел Кайло, наконец отправивший противень с печеньем в духовку.

— Я попробовал твою муку и не сказал бы, что она лучше, — обратился он к матери, явно продолжая начатый ранее спор, — посмотрим, конечно, как она поведет себя в печи, но мне кажется…  
— Вот увидишь, результат тебя приятно удивит! — тут же включилась в разговор Лея.

Хакс знал все о муке. Как и из чего делают все ее виды, как правильно замешивать любое тесто, добавлять ее в соусы и применять в самых разных ситуациях, но скрепя сердце признавал, что толку от этого нет. Когда на кухне сталкиваются силы семейства Бена, то может на самом деле оказаться, что одинаковая мука от одного производителя, упакованная в разные мешки, действительно обладает разными свойствами. В дискуссию вступила Фазма — известная фанатка изысканных импортных сортов муки тончайшего помола, которую они пока не могли себе позволить — но она не теряла надежды.

От муки они перешли к дрожжам, специям и прочим ингредиентам, обмениваясь замечаниями и идеями. Кайло стоял рядом с Хаксом, опираясь на прилавок, и было очень уютно откинуться на него, прижавшись спиной и прикрыв глаза, попивать кофе, слушая, как низкий голос эхом отдается в грудной клетке. Рен обнимал его за талию и — когда не говорил с собеседницами — зарывался носом в волосы на макушке.

Момент расслабленности испортил звякнувший дверной колокольчик и последовавший сразу за этим грозный оклик:

— Армитаж!

Так кричал только один человек, причем единственный раз в жизни — отец, когда Хакс прогулял день учебы в школе.

Брендол Хакс был в гневе, и казалось, что его глаза мечут молнии. Стоящая позади него мама неспешно стянула с лица свои большие дымчатые очки и поправила локон, выбившийся из-под элегантно покрывающего волосы платка. Создавалось впечатление, будто родители пытались замаскироваться перед приходом к сыну.

Хакс хорошо знал напористость отца, особенно когда тот пребывал в ярости — не зря в «Академии» все ходили по струнке. Не привыкшие к такому невольные зрители замерли, а сам Хакс понял, что стоит перед ним навытяжку, правда, рука опешившего Кайло на его заднице несколько портила картину.

— Армитаж, что это значит? — опять проревел отец. — Я пришел посмотреть на эту твою так называемую работу, и что я вижу?  
— Я… эм-м… рад вас…  
— Эта жалкая забегаловка, в которой негде развернуться… И ты стоишь за прилавком, торгуя этими… уродствами? — Брендал ткнул пальцем в витрину, на которой как раз сиротливо стояли результаты утренних экспериментов Кайло, неказистые, но довольно вкусные. — И хуже того! Ты обжимаешься с каким-то парнем!  
— Отец, я…  
— Молчать! Сколько лет и сил потрачено на твое обучение! Теперь я вижу, почему ты бросил карьеру — ради того, чтобы… быть с мужчиной? Где я допустил ошибку? Почему ты так позоришь и меня, и мое дело?..

Хакс скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, как Кайло завелся с пол-оборота, приходя в необузданную ярость. В таком состоянии он мог сломать мебель, напугать до икоты нерадивых грузчиков и, очевидно, осиротить Хакса.

— Послушай, ты, — начал рокотать Рен, перегибаясь через прилавок и приближая свое лицо к Брендолу. — Сбавь-ка обороты, и так и быть, можешь попробовать еще раз войти и поздороваться.

Может быть, кто-то другой и впечатлился бы, но, разумеется, только не Хакс-старший. Армитаж понял, что через мгновение может начаться драка, и поспешил встать между ними.

— Кайло, пожалуйста… Отец, твои претензии неуместны. Тебе стоило предупредить о своем визите.  
— Чтобы ты привел в порядок эту дыру? Или переоделся во что-то приличное? — Брендол смерил взглядом его футболку — первую в жизни личную футболку, в черно-серую полоску, ее подарил Кайло на прошлых выходных. В мягкой и тонкой ткани летнюю жару переносить было куда приятнее.  
— Нет, я рассказал бы тебе, что работаю со своим бойфрендом.

Отец пренебрежительно фыркнул, и Хакс осторожно продолжил:

— Ты не знал, что мне нравятся парни?  
— Откуда мне было это знать? Я думал, что ты не таскаешься за девчонками, поскольку занят образованием и карьерой. Кто же знал, что ты бросишь все ради… этого?  
— Ты не спрашивал, а я не говорил. Но послушай, моя работа здесь вовсе не заключается в том, чтобы стоять за прилавком, — решительно заговорил Хакс, надеясь привести отца в чувство. Тот только отмахнулся.  
— Прошу прощения, мистер и миссис Хакс, — раздался голос Леи, и когда все обернулись, она решительно протиснулась между ними, чтобы оказаться в центре внимания.  
— Миссис Соло… — процедил Брендол, — когда Армитаж говорил мне, что его кондитерская принадлежит большой семье, я должен был заподозрить, что речь о вас. Кому еще в городе принадлежит столько нелепых разномастных заведений?  
— Только нам, — бровью не повела Лея, — особенно мы гордимся мобильностью нашей кейтеринговой службы, которая готова работать на мероприятиях любого класса. В отличие от разных претенциозных ресторанов, тяжелых на подъем.  
— Все еще кичитесь тем, как увели у нас несколько банкетов? Эти люди получили именно то, чего они заслуживают в своих тарелках — быстрой и простой еды.  
— А я думаю, — уперев руки в бока, не уступала Лея, — нас постоянно приглашают именно потому, что мы всегда готовы прийти на помощь, без записи за полгода. «Обеды Тысячелетия» — успешный и развивающийся бизнес, каким стала и «Императорская кондитерская», благодаря стараниям вашего замечательного сына, ну и моего, разумеется.

Отец посмотрел на Хакса так, будто тот нанес ему удар ножом в спину.

— Я думал, что знал тебя. Так гордился твоими успехами. А теперь понимаю, как жестоко обманывался все эти годы.

Надев темные очки, он стремительно вышел из кондитерской.

— Что? — в пространство пробормотал Хакс. — Что он сказал? Мама?

Та сжала руку сына, улыбнулась и наконец нарушила свое молчание:

— Разумеется, папа гордится тобой. Мы же оба знаем, что он не умеет это демонстрировать. А еще ты знаешь, какой он вспыльчивый…  
— Это моя мама, Маратэль Хакс, — представил ее Хакс всем собравшимся, — а это Лея, мама моего Кайло, и вот Фазма, наш второй кондитер. А здесь Митака…

Мать со спокойной и вежливой улыбкой пожимала всем руки. Хакс понял, что за прошедшее время отвык от ее молчаливости — иногда казалось, что она покупает все свои слова в дорогом магазине и расходует их очень экономно. Вот и сейчас она не проронила ни звука, пока отец скандалил, потому что точно знала, что это будет пустой тратой слов.

Отдельно Маратэль внимательно осмотрела Рена. Тот не отвел взгляда, но снова насупился.

— Мама, ведь это… для тебя не стало неожиданностью? — решил уточнить Хакс. — Мне казалось, вы с отцом знаете обо мне.  
— Я давно догадалась. А вот для твоего отца это стало сюрпризом, но он успокоится и смирится.  
— Да в чем тут проблема?! — возмутилась Лея. — Они оба мальчики из хороших семей, умницы, вместе работают… Он так возмущался, будто мой Бенни — нищий наркоман, соблазнивший наследного принца.  
— У него были претензии скорее к самому факту.  
— Позволь, я покажу тебе нашу кухню и мой кабинет! — решил уйти от тяжелой темы Хакс, но мама покачала головой.  
— Твой отец сейчас сидит в машине и злится. Не будем раздражать его еще больше. Я обещаю, что поговорю с ним, и полагаю, мы зайдем к вам еще раз. Надеюсь, второй визит окажется приятнее.

Вздохнув, Хакс был вынужден признать ее правоту.

— А еще думаю, если я попробую парочку вот этих пирожных, — указала мама на поднос в витрине, — мне будет легче его уговорить.

Кайло со скоростью молнии упаковал в коробку несколько штук и протянул пакет Маратэль.

Она погладила Хакса по щеке, попрощалась со всеми и поспешила к мужу.

Когда дверь закрылась, Армитаж наконец выдохнул, сбрасывая напряжение, и устало потер глаза. Обеспокоенный Кайло поспешил обнять его покрепче.

— Кстати, милый, почему ты никак не придешь к нам на обед? — поинтересовалась Лея.  
— Что? На обед? — голос Хакса, прижатого к широкой груди Рена, звучал глухо.  
— Конечно, я ведь каждую неделю прошу Бена привести тебя.  
— Я ему не говорил, ясно? Не хочу, чтобы вы, психи, напугали моего парня! — он снова прижал к груди голову Хакса, будто пытаясь защитить того от всего мира.  
— Чем это мы можем его напугать? — возмутилась Лея. — У нас ведь такая большая дружная семья!  
— Вот именно! Один смех дяди Чуи чего стоит! Или поучения дяди Люка.

Хакс наконец выкрутился из слишком крепких объятий и, улыбаясь, попытался пригладить растрепанные волосы.

— Большое спасибо за приглашение, Лея. Я обязательно приду вместе с Кайло.  
— И в доме будет хоть кто-то, кто называет его этим дурацким прозвищем, как он того и хочет.  
— Вот именно поэтому я и не водил нормального человека на это сомнительное мероприятие! — начал возмущаться Кайло. — Неужели так сложно оказать мне простую услугу?

Все вернулось в нормальную колею. Митака и Фазма, закончив свою смену, собирались уходить, Хакс начал обслуживать потянувшихся после окончания рабочего дня посетителей, Рен с матерью шумно общались на кухне. До Хакса доносились то споры о получившемся печенье, то монолог Леи о мистере Бене Кеноби, который спас их семью в трудные времена и, кстати, был отличным поваром.

Обычный вечер.


	11. Chapter 11

Решив, что после стресса от встречи с отцом Хаксу необходимы положительные эмоции, Кайло расстарался с ужином — лапша с мясом и овощами, приготовленная в воке, кажется, была самой вкусной в жизни Хакса. Рен возился с аккуратным выкладыванием десерта — клубничного мороженого, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, взять ведерко и пару ложек и завалиться на диван смотреть кино.

— Ради всего святого, Кайло, прекращай возиться! Сколько раз повторять, что я в порядке?  
— Ты фактически совершил каминг-аут перед родителями! Разумеется, ты перенервничал. — Рен влез на диван, балансируя подносом с десертом.  
— Знаешь, что на самом деле взволновало меня?

Рен обеспокоенно взглянул ему в лицо.

— То, как отец впервые сказал, что гордился мною.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да. Я всю жизнь считал, что нахожусь у границы с его разочарованием и только чудо удерживает его от того, чтобы перестать со мною общаться.

Подумав над его словами, Кайло сделал неожиданный вывод:

— Возможно, тебе стоило остаться на практику в «Академии». Только не подумай ничего такого, я люблю каждый наш день в кондитерской и представить не могу свою жизнь без тебя, но это ведь не твой масштаб. Ты невероятно талантлив, тебе надо ресторанами руководить, высококлассными. А ты здесь, со мной. Пока ты думал, что работа с отцом стала бы для тебя тяжким бременем, твое желание сбежать было понятным. Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, что даже такой крутой шеф, как он, считает тебя профессионалом, я не удивлюсь, если ты захочешь сделать карьеру.  
— Ты всерьез так считаешь?  
— Как бы ни было тяжело это признавать, да.

Хакс погрузился в глубокие размышления, глядя на всю свою прошлую жизнь другим взглядом. Оказывается, он был не покорным инструментом в руках деспота, а достойным учеником… Притихший Рен ковырял ложечкой тающее мороженое, делая вид, что смотрит фильм.

— Нет, — решительно заключил Хакс.  
— Что «нет»?  
— Мне не стоило оставаться в «Академии», иначе все было бы точно так, как я и боялся.  
— Тоже верно. Вряд ли у вас с отцом зашел бы разговор об отношениях.  
— Я здраво оцениваю свои навыки и знаю, что могу справиться с гораздо более масштабной работой, чем «Императорская кондитерская». Но знаешь что, Кайло? — Он переплел их пальцы. — Кто сказал, что мы должны останавливаться на ней? Нам ничего не помешает сделать что-то новое, гораздо более крутое, чем-то, что создали наши родители.

Мгновение до Рена доходили его слова, а потом он расплылся в абсолютно счастливой улыбке.

— О да. Ты будешь управляющим, а я — твоим шефом.  
— А теперь давай обсудим то, каким будет свадебный торт…

Это был подарок от Кайло и Хакса для Митаки и Фазмы. Поначалу Фазма рассуждала о том, что сама хочет приготовить торт, но все запротестовали: не хватало еще невесте, кроме прочих забот, заниматься десертом. Кайло вызвался создать совершенно эксклюзивный шедевр, и эта перспектива, что удивительно, не слишком испугала Фазму. Хакс клятвенно пообещал Митаке проследить за готовкой, чтобы не подвергать гостей риску.

Свадьба, назначенная на последнюю субботу августа, была все ближе. У Кайло над рабочей поверхностью висели десятки чертежей и набросков будущего шедевра, а также выписки из рецептов и рекомендации. На ноутбуке, поставленном подальше от продуктов, постоянно крутились видео с любительскими и профессиональными мастер-классами по выпечке. Кое-что он отрабатывал постепенно, заваливая витрину странными сладостями. В последние дни перед торжеством работа стала весьма напряженной: нужно было не только подготовить торт, но и обеспечить кондитерскую ассортиментом для торговли — Двенадцатому и Шестнадцатому предстояло пару дней держать оборону практически самостоятельно. Хакс сократил до минимума бумажную работу, чтобы помогать с тортом или, правильнее сказать, контролировать процесс. Он зорко следил за тем, чем Кайло пропитывает бисквитные коржи, помогал с варкой крема, с ювелирной точностью вырезал готовые основы. По их замыслу, торт должен был быть шарообразным.

Первый, пробный образец, выглядящий скорее как разрушенная луна, с удовольствием умяли на семейном обеде у Соло, куда Хакс, наконец, пришел вместе с Кайло.

Еще несколько вариантов торта радостно раскупили, и уже к концу недели они поняли, что готовы взяться за свой шедевр. Это должен был быть не только подарок для ставших уже близкими людей. Это был выход на новый уровень — как в мастерстве, так и в бизнесе, поскольку крутые свадебные торты — серьезное дело.

Практически черные шоколадные коржи уже были готовы, нежный белый и ягодный ярко-красный кремы сварены, глазурь из белого шоколада ждала своего часа — все это, как и прочие необходимые ингредиенты, было выставлено на рабочем столе. Хакс взял почти все подготовительные работы на себя и теперь предвкушал одно из самых прекрасных зрелищ в мире — Кайло, предающегося творчеству.

Давно закрытая кондитерская была темной, горело всего несколько ярких ламп над столом. Из офиса тихо звучала одна из музыкальных подборок Рена — мягкий джаз, классический рок и немного лирических баллад. Сам он, аккуратно собрав волосы и надев фартук, в последний раз перечитывал алгоритм действий, который они вместе составили. Хакс сидел на развернутом стуле и, опираясь на спинку, наблюдал и ждал, не понадобится ли его помощь.

Кайло работал, как всегда, потрясающе. Его огромные и на первый взгляд неуклюжие пальцы собрали из темного бисквита и крема идеальный шар, а потом сделали его поверхность белой и абсолютно гладкой. Затем он несколькими точными движениями наметил красный узор, прорисовал его, и спустя некоторое время шедевр был завершен. Они почти не переговаривались — Кайло был крайне сосредоточен на процессе, а Хакс — на нем самом. Аккуратно мягкой кистью подчистив с блюда капли и крошки, Рен тщательно упаковал торт, подготовив его к завтрашней перевозке, и наконец облегченно вздохнул. Хакс снял с него фартук, а потом провел пальцами по напряженным плечам — от долгой кропотливой работы мышцы ощутимо подрагивали.

— Это точно было самое трудное из всего, что я готовил.  
— И ты великолепно справился. Именно в таких вещах твоя сила.  
— Если бы ты не помог мне, я бы возился куда дольше. Да и многое бы могло пойти не так… Жидкий крем, разваливающиеся коржи. Ты же знаешь, как у меня это бывает.  
— Значит, работая вместе, мы правильно все делаем, — улыбнулся Хакс и поцеловал его.  
— Я ужасно устал.  
— Нам стоит выспаться. Завтра будет очень долгий день.

***

В своей жизни Кайло побывал на достаточном количестве разных свадеб — и как гость, и как работник кухни, и как официант. Оказалось, у Хакса был опыт только в обслуживании подобных мероприятий — в «Академии» устраивались шикарные приемы. Наблюдать за тем, как его все удивляет, было забавно. Свадьба проходила в небольшом загородном клубе. Атмосфера была очень приятной — около тридцати гостей, изысканная простота оформления, церемонию провел отчим Фазмы, на закате.

— Ты видел, как улыбался Митака, когда их объявили мужем и женой? — поинтересовался Хакс, когда они с Кайло прогуливались между деревьями, обвешанными фонариками.  
— Ни разу не видел его таким довольным. В отличие от Фазмы — уж она-то веселая почти всегда.  
— Наверное, в эту минуту он был по-настоящему счастлив. Тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, что чувствуешь в такой момент?  
— В момент счастья? — запутался Кайло.  
— Да нет же! В тот момент, когда вы становитесь семьей.  
— Не знаю. Мне всегда казалось, что свадьба — это всего лишь вечеринка. К счастью, в наше время можно жить как семья и без этой церемонии.  
— Я понимаю, — Хакс, кажется, немного смутился. — Просто я привык к тому, что на свадьбах все торжественно и пафосно, а когда увидел, что это может быть милым и веселым, почему-то задумался.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. Наверное, я когда-нибудь хотел бы испытать это чувство — в кругу близких, в такой же приятной атмосфере…

Несмотря на то, что Хакс отвернулся, Кайло успел увидеть его широкую улыбку.

Хороший ужин, приятные разговоры с соседями по столику, танцы. Кайло и Хакс, немного уставшие, сидели на широком подоконнике распахнутого в летнюю ночь окна и смотрели, как в центре зала танцуют молодожены — самозабвенно, увлеченные друг другом, не обращая внимания на кружащиеся вокруг пары. Митака снял темно-серый пиджак и закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки, а Фазма в серебристо-белом платье распустила свои уложенные в прическу короткие волосы.

— Они такая странная и такая прекрасная пара. — К ним подошла Лея, разумеется, тоже приглашенная на свадьбу, ее «плюс один» был муж.  
— Да, они классные, — согласился Хакс. — Никогда не видел, чтобы люди так хорошо подходили друг другу.  
— Так вы, наконец, расскажете нам, что там произошло у них незадолго до свадьбы? — спросил подтянувшийся вслед за женой Хан. — Вы давно обещали, но я никак не услышу подробностей.  
— Ах да, та самая история с кольцом… — вздохнул Кайло. Он немного стеснялся воспоминаний о том, как вышел из себя в тот вечер.  
— Для начала скажу, что они решили пожениться еще до того, как пришли к ним работать. Фазма училась в Европе, и он сделал предложение по Скайпу, — приступил к рассказу Хакс. — А вот подарить ей кольцо на помолвку смог только тогда, когда она вернулась. Он решил приготовить ей сюрприз — и как хорошо, что все произошло на работе.  
— Есть так много возможностей сделать это прикольно! — разволновался Кайло, снова переживая ту ситуацию. — Но нет! Он завернул кольцо в обертку от ее любимых конфет!  
— Ну брось, Кайло, это мило, — попытался успокоить его Хакс, — это ведь не просто конфеты, она жаловалась ему все время, что в Европе таких не достать, что как только вернется — съест целую кучу. Вот он и принес ей как-то пакет, а она захватила его на работу и за день умяла почти все. Когда Митака уже перед уходом увидел, как Фазма широким жестом сметает в мусорное ведро те самые обертки, он дар речи потерял. Кольцо она точно не нашла, да и вряд ли могла его съесть, а вот потерять среди бумажек — запросто. Пока он соображал, она уже отправила мусор в общий мешок с неорганическими отходами из кондитерской и вынесла в мусорный бак.

— Когда я вошел в кухню и увидел его — испуганного и побледневшего — подумал, что случилось что-то ужасное. И когда он мне пробормотал про свою проблему, каюсь, вышел из себя, — вспоминать об этом Кайло не любил, но решил, что лучше самому поскорее проскочить неприятный момент истории. — Думал, что придушу его. Ну как можно было придумать такую глупость? А потом и Фазма вернулась, и когда я ей рассказал, как облажался ее жених, у бедняжки чуть слезы не брызнули.

— Да, она кинулась к мусорке и чуть целиком туда не прыгнула. К сожалению, наш мешок уже забросали другими… но это ее не остановило. Кайло с Митакой прибежали вслед за ней, и поднялся страшный шум: Фазма извинялась за свою невнимательность и жадность, бедный жених просил прощения за то, что так глупо вышло с сюрпризом, Рен светил фонариком внутрь бака и добавлял свои замечания о ситуации. В общем, полный дурдом.

— Ох, ну и история! А дальше что?

— Когда я подошел, смотрю, они уже нашли наш мешок и растерзали его, — продолжал Хакс, — повсюду разлетаются грязные стаканчики, салфетки, еще черти что, все кричат и вырывают друг у друга конфетные обертки, ворошат неразобранный мусор, как еноты. И тут я увидел, что подъезжает мусоровоз — а это значило, что скоро будет крупный скандал и штраф, поэтому решать, как исправить ситуацию, надо было срочно.

— О да, он нас спас тогда!

— Вас, а самое главное — кондитерскую. Что я рассказывал несчастному водителю мусоровоза — и вспомнить страшно. Остановил его прямо напротив окон, чтобы он не повернул за угол, и начал нести всякую чушь. Одновременно и претензии по поводы работы предъявлял, и проявлял сочувствие к его нелегкому труду, и жаловался на трудности бизнеса… Сбил мужика с толку. Представьте, я убалтываю его как могу, а мимо меня, наконец, пробегает на полусогнутых эта троица. Впереди Фазма, размахивающая колечком, за ней Митака, а последним Кайло с так и не выключенным фонариком.

— К счастью, мы успели хоть немного убрать за собой, иначе мусорщик наверняка догадался бы, кто устроил беспорядок.  
— Да, он оказался не так уж прост. Как только я начал закругляться со своими рассуждениями, он решил тоже поговорить, причем о самой разной ерунде: про работодателя, про кредиты свои, потом про то, что любит на обед… Я киваю и поддакиваю, а сам думаю, как бы закончить этот разговор. Оставался последний вариант прекратить беседу — напомнить ему про график, но это было бы совсем невежливо. Спас положение Кайло. Он вручил мусорщику стакан кофе и пару печенек с благодарностью за тяжелый труд, выдал короткую и пафосную речь и увел меня в кондитерскую.

— А когда мы вернулись, то увидели, что на кухне Митака наконец надевает на палец невесты это злосчастное кольцо. Был очень романтичный момент.  
— Да, это было замечательно. Хотя и немного странно, со всей этой историей. Но мы были первыми, кто поздравил их с официальной помолвкой, и они нас тут же пригласили на свадьбу.  
— История из тех, что потом рассказывают детям, — заключила Лея. — У нас тоже есть такая.  
— О нет, только не история вашего знакомства! — простонал Кайло.  
— Да ладно, сын. Она не такая уж ужасная, — заметил Хан. — Тем более что закончилось все тоже хорошо.  
— Вы же понимаете, как мне не терпится ее услышать? — улыбнулся Хакс.  
— Да там не о чем и говорить! — перехватил инициативу рассказчика Кайло, желая, чтобы эта тема была поскорее закрыта. — Маме удалось отпроситься на танцы чуть ли не в первый раз, и она, приодевшись, понеслась в клуб.  
— Клуб «Звезда», о да! Самое шикарное место в городе! — с удовольствием отметила Лея. — Я была вся в белом, с самой модной прической, и надеялась стать королевой вечеринки.  
— Точно. И, разумеется, случилась дурацкая история — она застряла в кабинке туалета.  
— Вот черт! — воскликнул Хакс.  
— Да-да, милый, совершенно идиотская ситуация, — вздохнула Лея, — замок был неисправен, и я не могла выйти. Кричала, стучала…  
— К счастью, мы быстро ее услышали и помогли открыть дверь. И что ты думаешь? Девчонка оказалась такой занозой, что я понял — надо или попробовать с ней мутить, или сбежать из города.  
— О господи, папа… «мутить»? Я ведь рядом стою вообще-то.  
— Прекращай, Бен. Ты уже не ребенок.  
— Так это была любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Думаю, да. Хан и Чуи были самыми заметными парнями в клубе. Ты бы видел их! У Хана были классные блестящие сапоги на платформе, расклешенные джинсы и расстегнутая до середины груди рубашка, с этим дурацким, ну ты знаешь, острым воротничком. А Чуи старался выглядеть как настоящий хиппи — длинные волосы, борода, повязка на лбу, рваные джинсы. Но мой брат тоже был хиппи, хоть и не таким ярким, так что этим меня было трудно удивить. А вот на высокого и модного парня я сразу обратила внимание, — Лея улыбнулась мужу. Кайло закатил глаза.  
— Я, конечно, такую девушку тоже не мог упустить.  
— Да-да, и с тех пор они начали проводить время все вместе, еще и дядя Люк стал их лучшим другом, и они путешествовали, влипали в истории и прекрасно проводили время, пока папа не позвал маму на свидание.  
— Ах, какие чудесные были времена!  
— Только давайте сегодня без историй про то, как дядя Люк потерял ключи от домика на лыжном курорте, или как к маме приставал старый жирный извращенец на пляже, и про парк с обезьянками тоже не нужно. Я это уже наизусть знаю!  
— Лея, Хан, я обязательно должен это услышать. А еще — про детство Кайло. Это самое важное!  
— Армитаж, тебе совершенно необходимо приехать к нам на целый день. Тогда, кроме обеда, мы найдем время и для всех этих воспоминаний.  
— Договорились.

Кайло изобразил рвотный спазм, но решил, что комментировать это — только подливать масла в огонь.

Между тем пришло время десерта. В центр зала выкатили их потрясающий торт — идеальный белый шар с красным геометрическим рисунком. Необычный, яркий. Найдя их взглядом в толпе, Митака кивнул и показал поднятый вверх палец, а Фазма в восхищении захлопала в ладоши — они увидели результат только сейчас, и сюрприз явно удался.

— Ничего себе, мальчики, это вы сделали? Просто превосходно!  
— В основном он, — сказал Кайло, одновременно с тем, как Армитаж указал на него.  
— Настоящая командная работа. Осталось только попробовать его на вкус, — улыбнулась Лея.  
— Идеально, можешь не сомневаться. Хакс готовил почти все ингредиенты, а этот человек никогда не ошибается. А я уже собирал все это вместе.  
— Зато ты разработал рецепт и весь порядок работы…

Поток взаимных комплиментов прервал восхищенный вздох гостей: молодожены, наконец, разрезали торт, и из сердцевины на блюдо живописно посыпался поток разноцветной карамельной крошки.

Десерт, разумеется, оказался восхитительным, они услышали множество похвал и раздали целую кучу визиток.

Музыка все чаще звучала медленная, располагающая к томным и спокойным танцам.

За вечер они с Хаксом выпили не более трех порций алкоголя каждый, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не захмелеть — как замечательно, что в этом вопросе они сходились во мнениях полностью. Но все равно, настроение было соответствующим. Они немного потанцевали в тихом углу зала, и это было похоже скорее на обнимашки под музыку, чем на танец, а потом вышли на тихую безлюдную террасу и сели на ступеньки, ведущие в парк.

Хакс взял его руку и, повернувшись так, чтобы закрыть ему обзор, начал что-то искать в кармане. Наконец Кайло почувствовал, как с его пальцами производятся какие-то манипуляции. Помучившись, Хакс вздохнул и наконец показал, что он делал.

— Разумеется, я знал, что оно будет мало.

На безымянном пальце тускло сверкало простенькое колечко, какие продают в сувенирных лавках. На крупные пальцы Рена оно, конечно же, не налезло, но Хаксу удалось протолкнуть его чуть ниже первой фаланги. Кайло уставился на него, ожидая дальнейших разъяснений.

— Я случайно нашел его среди вещей и вспомнил, почему сохранил. Мне было лет пятнадцать, когда я понял, что просто не могу больше жить так, как требовали от меня дома. Мой практически единственный бунт.  
— Это когда ты прогулял школу в парке аттракционов?  
— Точно. В тире мне повезло выбить сколько-то там очков, и я получил шарик с сюрпризом, а там было это колечко. Дурацкий приз. Будь я одним из тех придурков, которые выпендриваются в тирах перед девчонками, подарок был бы в самый раз. Ну, а мне, как ты понимаешь, дарить его было некому. Не помню, почему я его не выбросил, а сунул в карман. Вечером, после того, как отец мне устроил скандал и мы поссорились, я долго сидел в своей комнате и думал, как дальше жить. В пятнадцать лет все очень серьезно, ты же понимаешь.  
— Еще бы, — улыбнулся Кайло.

— А потом, когда кольцо снова попалось мне на глаза, я решил его сохранить на память об этом дне. И вот недавно я нашел его снова, и вся эта история с помолвкой, и подготовка к свадьбе, и все, что между нами происходит… В общем, Кайло Рен, — Хакс добавил в голос серьезности, — окажешь ли ты мне честь… Хм, нет, не так…  
— А может, это ты окажешь мне честь?  
— Не перебивай! В общем, я знаю, что о таком всяком еще рано говорить, но я просто спрошу: когда я подарю тебе настоящее кольцо, я могу надеяться, что ты захочешь его принять?  
— Ох, глупый, — Кайло обнял его, и Хакс расслабился в его руках. — Ну конечно захочу!  
— Мне почему-то захотелось тебя спросить, — Армитаж говорил глухо, ему в плечо.  
— А если я первый подарю тебе настоящее кольцо?  
— Это тебе не соревнование!  
— И все же. Примешь мой подарок?  
— Да, разумеется! — Хакс пихнул Кайло, а потом попытался протолкнуть злосчастное кольцо ниже по пальцу. — Но тебе точно не опередить меня!


End file.
